A Leap of Faith
by Im-a-Karamatsu-GIRL
Summary: "Why waste such a pretty face… On ugly water like that?" / This is a reader insert and its with everyone so Osomatsu Karamatsu Choromatsu Ichimatsu Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu. Basically the reader saves Kara and then meets the rest of his brothers who help the reader with their cafe and the reader helps them it's going to have fluff and angst quite a bit so get ready for that
1. prolouge

The night you met 'him' was a night you would never forget…

That night you decided to go on a midnight stroll on to the bridge. The bridge was known for many bad things like suicide, murder, dumping drugs and pollutants into the water, and even cult sacrifices… It was a place people dreaded of walking by.

However.

You enjoy walking on it to pass the time. No one is ever there, so you can walk freely with zero interruptions.

Well, usually…

As you walk down the bridge you notice a man standing on the ledge. You can't see his face but with his shoulders trembling you have the idea that he's crying. You see him shuffle forward and your heart skips a beat.

'Is he going to jump?' you think to yourself.

You then spring into action making your way over the side of the bridge he's on, and shuffling towards him. However he doesn't seem to notice you so you break the dreary ice. Well you try at least, but you have no idea what to say to a man who's trying to kill himself. Then you get an idea.

It was a line you heard a long time ago and you smile and repeat it.

" _Why waste such a pretty face… On ugly water like that?"_

The man jumps and spins his head in your direction surprised. You giggle at his shocked expression.

"W-what?" he asks still wrapping his mind around his new friend.

You smile sadly, "I think you heard me darling. Why are you here anyways?"

The man swallows and looks away bitterly, "Everyone wants me dead why not grant those wishes?"

You crinkle your nose at that and sigh, "Well, why do they want you dead?"

You very faintly hear him say the word, "Painful" but cannot understand what he means by it.

"Um sorry what was that again?" You ask gently.

"BECAUSE I'M PAINFUL!" He roars in your face tears streaming down his cheeks.

Your (e/c) eyes widen by his sudden outrage before focusing on his tears. You very gently wipe some of them away and with a very small smile you say, "Well, I don't find you painful."

His eyes widen as new tears start to stream down his face and he breaks down. You slowly rub his shoulder keeping a firm grip on the edge of the bridge. Big fat tears pour down his face and snot dripping out of his nose follows. You shake your head and smile sadly. The sight is truly saddening, and also a little gross. Yet you understand that he needs to get these feelings out, or else you may not be able to save him next time.

"Could we get onto the other side of the bridge now?" you ask slowly.

He looks a little uncertain and so you quickly add, "Because if we don't and you do jump I won't be able to get back over…"

He looks at you with surprise, "You can't get back over without help?"

You look away sheepishly and reply, "Heh heh, yea no I actually can't…"

"Why would you come on this side then?" He exclaims.

You grin before sticking your hand out and bowing, "A leap of faith?"

He stares at you with big eyes before smirking. You see his eyes come to life and sparkle as he grabs your hand.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll get you back to safety in no time~" he says huskily.

You can't help but laugh and look up incredulously at him. You watch as he gets back over and reaches his hand out to you. You shake your head thinking, 'Oh what did I get myself into…'

"There you are my Karamatsu Love~" He says posing.

You burst out laughing and look up to see him staring back anxiously. You realize maybe this was what he meant by painful. You quickly rise up and give him your signature smile.

"Relax, I still don't find you painful. Maybe a little corny, but not painful," You tell him.

He stares up at you with wide eyes before more tears start pouring down his face. You quickly flail your arms about trying to calm him down, but finally end up hugging him and rubbing circles into his back. You sigh and lean back remembering what he said.

'Karamatsu Love'?

"Uhm, is your name Karamatsu by any chance?" you ask softly.

He looks up and nods his face still wet from his tears. You snort and pull some tissues out of your pocket. You gently wipe the snot and tears off his face. He scrunches his face up and you giggle at the sight. His eyes were glazed over and he then slumped against you snoring.

"Oh boy," you say to no one in particular.

You kneel down towards his face and catch the scent of alcohol all over him. You lean back and gag at the strong smell. No wonder this guy was so out of it! He probably had 12 cans or something!

Trying to ignore the scent you hoist him over your shoulder, and start walking home. It isn't an easy task and you end up dragging him half the way back home. When you finally make it home you lay him on your couch and crash into the other couch beside him. Sleep comes easily and when your eyes close and breath evens out you feel at peace being able to save someone else today.

And praying you could keep him safe forever….


	2. A Leap of Oden?

You wake up early the next morning, and struggle to get up. Finally in a sitting position you stretch your arms and yawn. That was when you notice Karamatsu shift. He groans and sits up rubbing his temples. You're not sure what to say, and so you stay silent.

When he sees you however the reaction was what you would expect.

"Holy Shit!" He jumps and falls onto the ground in surprise.

You can't help but laugh at the poor man. You would never admit it, but you were a little sadistic… Not terribly though just some smiles and laughs when someone would fall or get injured…. Minorly.

Karamatsu looks up at you with big eyes and you can't help but smile, "It's alright, I saved you yesterday remember?"

He pauses as if trying to remember last night's events before snapping his fingers.

"That's right!" He exclaims.

He gets on one knee holding your hand gently, "You were my angel sent from heaven~"

You mentally groan at his corniness but another side of you can't help but want to laugh like a middle schooler. You shake your head at him, and then pull him off the ground.

"Well, since I'm your 'angel sent from the heavens' you should at least know my name. Its (l/n) (f/n), it's nice to meet you Karamatsu," You greet.

Karamatsu's face turns a slight shade of pink, but you decide not to comment on it. Instead you decide to find out this guys past, and what in bloody hell caused him to attempt suicide!

You sigh and think 'well perhaps I should make us breakfast first…"

And as if on cue, Karamatsu's stomach rumbles loudly. You snort before making your way to the kitchen.

"Eh I'm sorry, but all I have is some bread…." you mutter apologetically.

"Only bread!" He exclaims, "when was the last time you had a proper meal?!"

You think back and realize it's probably been a month… You groan inwardly at that. If your friends found out you weren't eating again you would be dead.

"Here," Karamatsu says interrupting your thoughts, "I know a great Oden shop we can go to."

You smile before agreeing to go and grabbing your wallet.

"Ne Karamatsu?" You ask softly.

"Yes my love~?" he replies.

You give him a short glance and ask, "Why did you wanna jump off that bridge?"

He stiffens and looks away uncomfortably. If you were like a normal person you would stop prying; however that wasn't the case, and prying was all you want to do. He bites his lip anxiously and you see thousands of thoughts swim throughout his head. He sighs and gives you a tired beaten expression you have seen once before.

And it breaks your heart.

"My brothers hate me," Karamatsu finally says.

You nod telling him to continue, "They hate EVERYTHING about me! My attitude, clothes, personality, acts of kindness, and somehow my face!"

You roll your eyes at the last one, "Narcissistic much?"

He chuckles, "My bruzzahs and I are all twins. I'm actually a sextuplet."

You stare at him shocked before remembering a friend who told you about a band on sextuplet neets. You open your mouth to reply but nothing comes out and so instead you nod.

He nods back and continues explaining, "They just, just… They always tell me I should die, or… Or shouldn't exist that quintuplets are better than Sextuplets…."

You hear his voice crack and rub his back gently. Letting the poor man know you were there.

"So… So I had a really bad day and when they all agreed they would be better off without me. I broke… I drank god knows how many cans of beer, and then I got on that damn bridge ready to let the pain fade…."

"But then…. My angel came and rescued me." Karamatsu says smiling.

You feel your heart skip a beat and your face heat up. You look away muttering a 'your welcome' and quickly asking how long till they were at the oden stand. He tells you soon, before going into detail about his home life, and how much he loves his guitar.

"So you like music then?" You ask sweetly.

He nods enthusiastically, "Yes! The way the music surround our souls, and the way it can move so many hearts. I find it magical! I want to be able to move someone like that!"

You giggle at his enthusiasm before replying, "Well I'm actually trying to open a small cafe."

He turns to you with those sparkling eyes, "Really?! You must cook then? But why did you only have bread?"

You sigh, "Being the owner of a cafe isn't easy. I have to make intricate amazing foods that people will love, buy, and share with others. Also I'm running out of money and that was all the food supply I had…"

Karamatsu stares with wide eyes, "Well if you keep that up I'll have to force my mother to feed you!"

You laugh and say, "Well if her cooking is free I'll come eat any time."

He smiles genuinely and again you feel something tug at your heart. Thankfully your thoughts are interrupted by the smell of something delicious. You sniff the air and catch a mouth watering scent that makes you unconsciously lick your lips. Karamatsu laughs as you walk up to the small oden stand.

"Oi Karaboy what have you been up to!"

You look up and see the owner, a small man, grinning cheekily at Karamatsu. You step back and look to Karamatsu for support. You were never great at talking unless it was something you were passionate about. Karamatsu smiles realizing your discomfort and gladly introduces you to the owner.

"(y/n), this is Chibita. He's a close friend," Karamatsu says gently.

"Oi! Sit your ass down and get ready to taste the BEST ODEN IN THE WORLD!" Chibita exclaims.

Your bite your tongue to hold in a laugh and gladly wait for the man to finish up the oden. The stand smells amazing and you feel at peace watching someone cook. Cooking is your passion, your life, but… Your parents hate it. They like food and cooking, but the idea you could make money off of food you sell drove them bonkers. They wanted you to be some famous doctor and weary a wealthy partner to get your life started.

They were against everything you decided and when you got the courage to move out and start up your cafe, the exact words said were,

"If you walk out that door don't even think about coming back!"

And with a shuddery breath and unwavering confidence you took a leap of faith, and prayed everything would turn out ok.

"(Y/n)?"

You jolt out of your thoughts to see Karamatsu give you a worried glance. You blush infuriated your thoughts took a hold of you, and then notice the plate of oden in front of you. You thank the man before gobbling down the delicious food. Chibita is pleased with your reaction and his even more pleased when you compliment the taste.

He blushes slightly and rubs the back of his neck embarrassed. Karamatsu attempts to pay for your meal only to realize he has zero money on him. You end up paying for the both of you which causes Karamatsu to apologize and promise he will make it up to you.

"Honestly Karamatsu it's fine!" you repeat for the 500th time.

You rub your temples as he repeats the words "I'm sorry" another time.

"Karamatsu if you don't stop saying "I'm sorry" I will choke you!" You grit out.

He finally stops looking away sheepishly. You sigh and wonder how you thought maybe this guy was making you fall for him…

"Say (y/n)?" Karamatsu asks.

"Yes?" you reply smiling.

"Would you like to meet my brothers?"

You weren't good in crowds, and hated meeting a lot of people all at once. However…. The offer was so tempting and impossible to pass up; making you repeat a line you tell yourself over and over.

"Let's take a Leap of Faith, shall we?"

And so you agreed.


	3. A Leap of Sextuplets

The moment you were in front of the Matsuno residence you regretted agreeing to this crazy idea. You had very bad social anxiety, and meeting 5 or even more people all at once made you want to vomit. You rub your hands for probably the 100th time trying to calm yourself. Karamatsu sees your discomfort and gently pats your arm.

"It's ok. My bruzzahs are crazy and we are all pretty stupid, but you'll laugh I'm sure! My bruzzahs and I have very different traits so they will keep you busy! And if it gets too bad we can leave, I'll even walk you home," Karamatsu reassures you.

You smile and nod, "Alright fine… I'm just not too great with people."

"What? No way! You were great with me!" Karamatsu exclaims.

You smile sheepishly before realizing something, "Wait Karamatsu what about last night? Shouldn't you tell your brothers what's going on? Like how we met?"

Karamatsu pauses, "If I tell them they'll make fun of me. They call me a wimp and useless."

You puff up your cheeks, "But you need help! If you won't tell them then tell a shrink!"

Karamatsu doesn't seem to like that idea so you continue, "Alright fine! If you won't do either of those things then I want you to talk to me! You HAVE to get these bottled up feelings off your chest!"

Karamatsu sighs, "Alright fine. If I have a bad day I'll talk to you about it."

"No," you reply, "talk to me everyday! I'm your friend so I want to make sure you're alright!"

The expression Karamatsu wears worries you. He looks surprised, sad, worried, upset, and defeated…

You gently ask, "Was it something I sai-"

Karamatsu doesn't let you finish and instead hugs you tightly. Your squished against him and not positive on what to do. You weren't fond of people touching you. You touching them? Fine. But someone touching you made you feel very uncomfortable….

"Uhm, Kara?" you ask.

You hear him softly hum in response and say, "C-can you let go now…?"

Karamatsu jumps and steps back, "I'm sorry by angel I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!"

You chuckle, "It's alright I just feel weird being touched by others… However I don't mind touching other people so if you ever need a hug I'll help but ask permission before you touch me like that, small touches are fine but getting in close proximity with others is different…"

He nods and promises to be more careful. He tells you he was so happy that you called him your friend he had to express his gratitude. You smile and say it's alright before turning towards the home of the sextuplet neets. You take a deep breath and tell Karamatsu that you're ready.

He nods and opens the door for you. You take in a shuddery breath before walking inside, and wait for the blue matsu. You see him take a breath before shouting, "I'm Home!"

That's when you hear loud clamoring and footsteps. You attempt to curl behind Karamatsu, but already 5 newcomers are watching you intently. You clench your fists and focus on your breathing or honestly anything but the new people who have joined you.

"Karamatsu where have you been?! And who the hell is that!" the one in green shouts.

Karamatsu rubs the back of his neck, "My apologies my bruzzah, I had something I needed to do."

The green didn't seem to believe his brother and replies, "Alright fine, but please next time tell us? We've been worried sick you've been gone for 3 days!"

"Wait you've been gone for 3 days?" You ask surprised.

Karamatsu smiles sheepishly and you elbow him in the side. You turn towards the 5 men in the room quickly examining their appearances. They really do look a lot alike… However you can spot a few differences. The green one doesn't have any hairs the red, pink, and Karamatsu have two, but the pink has big pupils and a soft face. The purple has messy hair and lidded eyes, and the yellow has one hair and a giant smile on his face.

"Uhm! M-my name is (y/n), I-it's nice t-to meet y-you!" You stammer.

The green seems to understand your discomfort and replies, "Hello, my name is Matsuno, Choromatsu. It's nice to meet you, The one in red is Osomatsu, purple is Ichimatsu, Yellow is Jyushimatsu, and finally pink is Todomatsu."

You nod in appreciation and then Todomatsu walks up, "Hello! Hope my brother wasn't to painful for you!"

In the corner of your eyes you see Karamatsu stiffen and reply, "He's been very sweet actually, and I've enjoyed the distraction he's given me. I also don't think he's "painful" maybe just a tad to corny."

You grin at Todomatsu who stares in shock at the person who is able to stand Karamatsu's painfulness. Karamatsu has tears in his eyes and you can't help but think 'crybaby'. Osomatsu walks up rubbing his nose with his pointer finger.

"Well thanks for taking care of my little brother!" he says grinning cheekily.

You nod and smile sheepishly not knowing what to say. He smirks and elbows Karamatsu before giving him a quick side hug. He lets go just a fast and joins the others. You turn to Ichimatsu who is looking at anything but you. You realize that he is probably more anxious with your arrival.

"H-hello!" you greet giving the purple matsu a small smile.

He gives you a cold look, and then nods acknowledging you. You feel happy with that and wave towards Jyushimatsu who jumps high up into the air greeting you. He kept repeating the words 'Hustle Hustle Muscle Muscle'?

"Oh Karamatsu! I didn't realize we had a guest!"

You turn to see a woman and smile sweetly, "Hello you must be Mrs. Matsuno, my name is (l/n), (y/n). It's a pleasure to meet you."

You then bow showing your respect and see her face turn slightly pink.

"Oh there's no need for formalities dear come I'll make dinner," she replies.

You hold your hands up to protest, "No no, I don't want to intrude! Especially with Kara being gone for so long!"

"Nonsense! You will stay here and have dinner with us!" She replies firmly.

You smile and bow your head, "Thank you mam."

"So respectful! I like this one Karamatsu!" Mrs. Matsuno says.

She leaves and you turn towards the brothers, "So uhm, what now?"

They all look to each other before Osomatsu snaps his fingers, "I got it! Let's go play some card games eh?"

The brothers all agree and you're dragged into another room. You plop down and wait for the game to start. You are pretty terrible with card games but the idea seems like fun so why not?

"Alright!" Osomatsu exclaims winning the 3 round.

Ichimatsu mutters, "He's probably cheating…"

The rest nod and Osomatsu retorts, "Oh come on guys! I'm just too good at this!"

You chuckle and reply, "You are good cheating or not, you probably could win some cash by playing. Then again that's if you don't lose all your money first."

Choromatsu grumbles, "He wastes money on Pachinko so much I doubt he has any."

You laugh and reply, "I've never played Pachinko before."

The others stare at you surprised before Osomatsu grabs your wrist, "Alright I'm going to show you what Pachinko is all about!"

You look up towards the sky and notice dark clouds above, "Osomatsu, it looks like it's about to-"

*Drip*

Water hits your nose and then a downpour follows. Osomatsu gives you a cheeky grin, and you laugh at him. Then with a smirk you jump into a puddle splashing water all over the eldest. He fakes being hurt before splashing water onto you. You start to laugh and run around in the rain soaked from head to toe. Osomatsu watches you with a smile, and runs after you.

You look back towards the red matsu and don't notice the pothole in front of you. That's when you fall, and not gracefully at all. Your ankle twists painfully and your body collapses onto the cold cement.

"(y/n)!"

Osomatsu is by your side in seconds, and then the others follow. You grit your teeth and hold onto Osomatsu for support. You then do your best to stand up, but the pain shoots up your leg and you fall again. You grimace and try to ignore the pain, but you know that walking right now wasn't possible.

"Hold onto me okay!"

You look up and see Jyushimatsu is holding you up into a sitting position. He puts his arms around you and lifts you up with ease. You hold onto his neck and stare with surprise as he walks inside holding you as if you were air. He gently sets you down on the couch.

"Thank you Jyushimatsu," you say.

He smiles widely and you feel a smile form on your face as well. Choromatsu comes up and starts to wrap your ankle up as gently as possible. You wince every once in awhile, and then feel something plop onto your head.

"Here," Ichimatsu says dropping a towel onto your head.

He then plops an orange cats onto your lap and you start stroking its fur. You give him a bright smile and see his cheeks turn slightly pink before looking away. You chuckle and by then realize Choromatsu is finished with his handy work.

"Thank you Choromatsu!" You say kindly.

He nods and gets out his phone to check the time. You notice his wallpaper is Nyaa Chan.

"Oh so you like Nyaa Chan?" you ask softly.

He flails his arms around and catches his phone looking at you with surprise, "You know who Nyaa Chan is?"

You laugh and nod, "Yea! I listen to her while I cook sometimes."

You see his eyes sparkle and he starts to squeal childishly. You laugh and he starts going into detail about how much he loves Nyaa Chan. While he talks you dry your hair, and nod every once in awhile to let him know your listening.

Todomatsu joins you on the couch and you start talking about the new filters on the social media apps. Todomatsu tries to take a selfie but hates every single one he's in. You smile gently and take one with him, and then tell him how cute he looks. He beams at that and asks if you can hang out sometime. You agree telling him you'd love to and Todomatsu seems thrilled with that. He posts the new picture telling everyone about his new friend and you giggle at the cute picture of you two.

After dinner everyone insists you stay the night because of your ankle and the pouring rain. You agree and sleep on the couch much to the neets disappointment. Even with the anxiety and nerves you had today, you realize spending some time with the Matsuno's might do you some good. They were energizing, funny, and exciting. Plus you caught onto some insecurities each of them had.

You understood a lot about being insecure, and thought that if you could help them maybe you could feel better about yourself too. You like helping others and the thought of helping this strange family made you grin.

So you decided to take that leap of faith.

And start your new project.


	4. A Leap of Smalltalk

The next morning you wake up to the smell of food cooking. You crack your eyes open and peek into the kitchen. You see one of the Matsuno's making breakfast, but…

You have no idea which one.

You slowly get off the couch and ignore the dull pain that still resides in your ankle. You walk into the kitchen and see that this Matsu is trying to make omelets.

"Good morning," you greet quietly.

The Matsu jumps and turns is head to look at you. The moment he does you examine his features. Two hairs, big eyes, soft face.

"How are you?... Todomatsu…?" You ask praying you got it right.

He gives you a smile and says, "Wow you got it right! I'm doing well, however I'm struggling with breakfast our mom had to leave so I thought I'd attempt making breakfast since we have a guest."

You smile, "Well thanks, you didn't have to go through all this trouble though…"

"Nonsense!" He retorts.

He smiles cutely and says, "Especially when we have such a cute guest over!"

Your cheeks heat up and you scratch the back of your neck. Todomatsu giggles at your reaction making you blush more. Finally you watch him burn another omelet and decide to help.

"Here," you interrupt.

You mix the ingredients together adding pepper and some seasoning for flavor. You then pour it into the pan and move the cooked edges in. That way the rest of the omelette will be completely cooked. Once it's ready you place the filling on one side and fold over the other. With a flick of your wrist you set it down on a plate.

"There we are!" You exclaim.

Todomatsu stares at you with his big eyes and asks, "Where did you learn that?!"

You laugh, "I've always loved cooking, but I learned most things about it from my grandmother."

The two of you quickly whip up 6 more and set the table. Todomatsu tries to do it himself, but you argue that it's more fun to do it together.

"Should you go get them?" You ask.

Todomatsu currently washing his hands replies, "Can you?"

You nod and open the door to their room. The 5 other neets are still laying in their bed.

"Um, breakfast is ready," you mutter to the boys.

None of them move so you try again, "B-Breakfast is ready!"

Again no movement and you start looking frantically around for help when Todomatsu comes to your aid.

"OI! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP WE MADE BREAKFAST!" He shouts.

That gets them moving, after all no one wanted to face the cold hearted demon Todomatsu. You nod in appreciation and smile weakly. Todomatsu smiles cutely and again your heart flutters.

'I'm acting like a grade schooler!' You tell yourself.

You wait for the others to sit not wanting to take one of their spots. Todomatsu hisses at anyone who tries to take the seat on his right before smiling at you and patting the spot. You smile gratefully and plop down next to him.

"Wow! This is fantastic Totty!" Osomatsu exclaims.

Todomatsu looks to you, "It actually was (y/n) who made them."

You look at the ground feeling everyone's eyes on you, and set your lips in a fine line.

"You did a great job (y/n)," Choromatsu tells you.

Your (e/c) eyes sparkle at the compliment and you nod in appreciation, "Thank you!"

"You have to teach us some time!" Todomatsu tells you.

You nod, "Sure! I own a small cafe that's more of a work in progress but we could go there."

"Oh so you own a cafe?" Choromatsu asks.

You nod, "Yea! There's gonna be coffee, little cakes, regular drinks, some small foods, oh and a lot of sweets!"

"Candies~ Candies~!" Jyushimatsu exclaims.

You laugh, "Yea! There will be lots of candies for you Jyushimatsu!"

You notice Ichimatsu hasn't said anything and so you say, "In fact maybe I'll let people take in small pets, that way if you ever come by Ichimatsu you can bring a cat!"

Ichimatsu stares with wide eyes for a moment before looking away and muttering, "Why do you care what trash like me thinks?"

You pause hearing his dreary words before replying, "Well, no one is trash in my eyes. You could be a serial killer and there would be something I would find in you that's good! We just need to find that thing and learn how to use it in this world. You're not trash Ichimatsu maybe just… a diamond in the rough eh?"

He blinks owlishly at you and you notice the others do the same.

You panic at the silence exclaiming, "Ah! Was that an inside joke you say? Or did I say something offensive oh dear I'm so sor-"

"It's fine," Ichimatsu interrupts.

Ichimatsu looks away, "I wasn't expecting such a heartfelt answer for tra- uhm a Diamond in the rough like me…"

He offers a small smile and on the inside you rejoice at the sight of it. The others grin and you all finish your meal happily.

"Well, now that the rains cleared up I should head home," you tell them.

"Boo!" Jyushimatsu exclaims.

You chuckle and tell him, "Maybe we can hang out soon ok?"

He seems happier with that but Karamatsu interrupts, "But my angel what about your ankle?"

You wave him off, "It's probably ok Kara I just can't run on it."

"But what if some terrible thugs come after you!" He retorts.

You sigh and shake your head, "I don't know… But I need to go home I have to get my cafe ready for opening day in a few weeks…"

"Let us come help then!" Osomatsu tells you rubbing his nose.

You try to find an argument against that, but in all truth you needed all the help you could get.

"O-only if it's no trouble…" You tell them.

"It's no trouble at all my love~" Karamatsu tells you with that silly smirk.

The others mutter 'painful' under their breath, and again you see Karamatsu stiffen at the word. You shut your mouth into a fine line and smile sweetly towards the second brother. He smiles weakly back, and you realize that something needs to change between these brothers.

But you have no idea where to start…

So instead you grab their hands and head towards your house, praying that the second brother doesn't take a leap into death. But a leap of faith into your arms…

That's what you hoped for at least…


	5. A Leap of Cooking

On the way to your house the pain in your ankle got worse. You acted like you were fine, but in all truth it really hurt walking on it. You thought you were playing it off well until one of the matsu's tapped you on the shoulder.

You look and see Choromatsu beside you.

"Does your ankle still hurt (y/n)?" He asks.

You blink and nod, "O-only a little, it's not that bad! Honest!"

Choromatsu smiles and looks behind you, "Better safe than sorry."

You don't understand what he means until your lifted into the air, "Ah!"

You look down to see Jyushimatsu has set you on his shoulders. He gives you a big smile and again your cheeks heat up. You quickly return it laughing at the yellow Matsu. He starts running in circles while you're in his shoulders leaning different ways so you tip ever so slightly.

"Careful Jyushimatsu!" Choromatsu calls after you two.

Osomatsu chuckles, "Let them have their fun Fappymatsu."

Choromatsu doesn't hesitate hitting his older brother over the head, "Don't call me that you useless older brother!"

You laugh hysterically catching everyone's attention. You hold onto Jyushimatsu as you double over laughing at the two brothers. Jyushimatsu starts to laugh with you as the others except Choromatsu snicker. Choromatsu glares at everyone blushing deeply.

"Come on boys, we're almost there!" You tell them grinning.

The rest catch up as you direct Jyushimatsu to go down certain streets. Finally you arrive at your cafe.

"Here we are boys, my cafe!" You smile widely grinning.

"Wait a second!" Karamatsu interrupts.

"This was where we slept! Which means you live here! Why didn't you have any food then?!" he exclaims.

You smile sheepishly, "Well, most of my food is in storage for the cafe. I don't have any food here I can eat for myself just yet."

"Well besides bread," you add cheekily.

He stares with big eyes, "Has everything you've been eating lately been bread?"

"What no! I've had some juice boxes, and a lot of yogurt! I ran out of yogurt a few days ago though…" you tell him.

"That's very unhealthy!" Choromatsu reprimands you.

You wave him off, "Relax once the cafe opens I'll get money for food!"

Osomatsu retorts, "And then you'll have to use that money for more food for the cafe right?"

You can't find an argument against that and so you huff, "Well what else am I gonna do?"

Ichimatsu pipes up, "Well you could have dinner with us every night.."

Everyone is surprised he thought of this, but the other 5 neets agree with the 4th brother.

"Yea! Even better I could bring you breakfast!" Todomatsu tells you.

"Heh that way you can join us on our late night outs," Osomatsu winks.

"I'd always want to spend more time with my angel~" Karamatsu grins.

"And we could listen and talk about idols!" Choromatsu exclaims excitedly.

"BASEBALL! BASEBALL!" Jyushimatsu exclaims.

"Well if you decided to come I could show you the cats around the neighborhood…" Ichimatsu mutters.

You're overwhelmed by the generous offer and reply, "That's so kind of you, I-I, thank you! I mean that… I would l-love to have dinner with you guys and get to know you more! Yea sure!"

You beam at the neets who stare in awe at your bright smile and glowing face. They all blush slightly and smile back, even Ichimatsu who gives you a warm smile. You notice their attention is on you and blush. They all even blush harder seeing your reaction before grinning and walking to the cafe doors.

"Welcome to my work in progress boys!" You say as you unlock the doors and open them.

You aren't thrilled with it just yet, but then again you still have some cleaning to do. The place has medium sized room with a few tables and chairs, as well as two large sofas and one smaller one.

"Ooh nice (y/n), we should get some cute cloth for the tables!" Todomatsu tells you.

You smile, "That's a good idea Totty! I also want to paint the walls…"

Choromatsu walks up beside you, "I'm sure we could help with that."

"Yea! Besides we can pay off our debt for breakfast," Osomatsu grins.

"When have you cared about paying back somebody?" Choromatsu asks with a frown.

Osomatsu elbows him the gut and the two glare. You laugh and walk into the kitchen. One thing you are very proud of is your kitchen. Your kitchen was your peaceful place. Instead of the ocean you would much rather go to your kitchen to relax. It had all sorts of equipment you had acquired over the years, and nice equipment you earned through blood and sweat.

You rest your chin on the counter before hearing a stomach growl. You get up and notice the 6 neets who had joined you. Their stomachs growl again, and you can't help but laugh.

"Here I'll make us a quick snack," You inform them.

"Wait!" exclaims Todomatsu.

"This is the perfect time to teach us some basics!" he finishes.

You tap your chin and purse your lips before grinning, "Alright! Let's make some simple cookies then as your opening to the cooking world!"

They all nod and you quickly get out the supplies needed. You inform Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu to mix the dry ingredients together, tell Karamatsu and Osomatsu to mix the wet ingredients, and then ask Choromatsu and Ichimatsu to make the icing. You watch them all mix things together until Jyushimatsu mixes the dry ingredients to fast and the bowl explodes sending the dry ingredients everywhere.

"Ack! Jyushimatsu!" Todomatsu scolds, his face _covered_ in flour.

"Sorry!" Jyushimatsu laughs.

You also are covered and you can't help but double over laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny eh?" Osomatsu asks cheekily.

You laugh and nod, "Y-yes! Sorry b-but it's hilarious!"

He grins, "Then watch this!"

He flings the wet ingredients at Karamatsu who manages to dodge only for them to hit Choromatsu in the face. Choromatsu turns slowly towards Osomatsu before flinging icing at the eldest. The eldest dodges this time and hits Todomatsu. That's when all hell broke loose.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Jyushimatsu exclaims.

Everyone starts throwing things at each other, and you shriek as icing his thrown at you. The icing hits your cheek and you laugh chasing after the boys. You get hit a lot not being very great a dodging but regardless still have a great time running around. That's when you run straight into the yellow matsu.

"Ah!" you exclaim as your picked up by Jyushimatsu bridal style.

"I've claimed the FOOD ANGEL!" He yells.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Yells Osomatsu chasing Jyushimatsu and yourself.

You laugh and hold on tightly to Jyushimatsu's sweatshirt grinning. He spins around and throws you into the air with surprising strength. You shriek not being able to find stability, but is caught just as quickly by the purple clad matsu. His face is still and calculating, but you giggle when you notice he's blushing at the close proximity. You yourself usually feel uncomfortable by being touched and held so closely.

But after you met all of the brothers…

You're not positive that's an issue anymore..

"Ichimatsu protect the Angel!" Jyushimatsu grins tackling some of his brothers.

Ichimatsu nods and casually walks away with you in his arms.

"Not so fast BruZzah~!" Karamatsu intervenes.

Ichimatsu gets an irritated look and you can't help but laugh at how cute he looks. He glances at you and smirks before turning into his cat form and clawing his brother. You stare surprised by this turn of events and Ichimatsu gently sets you down before running at his older brother. Karamatsu dodges but his sweatshirt still gets ripped a bit. You laugh as the two brothers yell and shriek at each other before being picked up again.

"Hello 'angel'," Osomatsu greets you as he swiftly runs away ignoring the other brothers protests.

You stifle a laugh and smile genuinely towards the eldest who gets caught up in your smile. He stares at you with big eyes, and fails to notice the green brother ahead of him. He gets tripped and starts to fall with you in his arms. He realizes his mistake and flips around so he falls on his back.

"Idiot," Choromatsu grumbles.

He takes your hand gently lifting you off the ground, "Sorry if were a handful we didn't mean to make such a mess. In fact once i get a j-"

"Sorry Choromatsu nii-san, I'm gonna steal them from you!" Todomatsu smiles cutely.

He very swiftly picks you up dashing into the kitchen again. You laugh uncontrollably at Choromatsu's reaction, and hug Todomatsu slightly. He blushes wildly and runs smack dab into Karamatsu. He manages to snatch you away and run off grinning.

"It seems you have fallen into my arms my angel~" he tells you.

You stifle a laugh, "I guess so!"

Karamatsu doesn't get far with you when Ichimatsu hits him in the gut grabbing you once more. He then notices a hose and grabs it turning the water on. By now everyone is exhausted from running around with you or after you. Ichimatsu keeps you close holding the hose tightly so no water would come out just yet.

"Alright! Everyone stop or you'll get sprayed with this water!" Ichimatsu yells.

"Well honestly we do need to get this stuff off of us-" Choromatsu reminds him.

Ichimatsu growls spraying Choromatsu with the cold water causing the green matsu to shriek.

"Everyone just admit that I win already," Ichimatsu orders.

Everyone looks to the purple matsu before smiling, "You win the prize Ichimatsu."

They even bow slightly which causes Ichimatsu to smile. You laugh and smile with him happy to see that well, he's happy! You still have icing on your cheek and take some off to wipe it on his face making cat whiskers.

"Look whiskers!" you exclaim showing him after your paint job.

He pauses looking at them before smiling and looking at you gently. Your heart explodes a little bit, and you smile widely towards the 4th brother. You notice the others have dropped to the floor dead tired, and join them. Ichimatsu follows suit as you lay in the middle.

Ichimatsu is beside you curling next to your hip. You smile and then feel more bodies come closer towards you. You look around noticing Karamatsu resting his head on your left shoulder, Todomatsu curled up beside your left hip, Osomatsu laying on your right arm, Jyushimatsu lying near your head, and finally Choromatsu curled up between your legs.

They all seemed absolutely exhausted after their leap of faith into cooking, and you can't help but smile. These boys were doing something to you, and you pray your heart can handle the feelings you're having about these 6 boys because,

Falling in love is a _**very**_ tricky process….


	6. A Leap of Relaxation

It had been a week since you last saw the Matsuno's, and honestly you were feeling a little lonely. Fixing up your cafe all by yourself was stressful to say the least, and with bills and opening day on it's way you were losing your marbles. You rub your temples again feeling a migraine forming at the, well every part of your head…

"Why did I think I could do this alone…?" you ask yourself.

You finish painting another chair when you hear the door open.

"Oh sorry were not open yet!" you call without looking behind you.

"Yep I know~" you hear a voice.

You spin around and see Osomatsu grinning cheekily down towards you. You grin and hop up quickly hugging the eldest. He leans back scrunches his face up for a moment.

"You look terrible…" he tells you.

You give him a deadpan look, "Thanks Osomatsu that's what everyone wants to hear."

He laughs, "Relax, but honestly (Y/N) you look terrible have you been sleeping?"

You snort, "Yes I have."

"Really how many hours of sleep did you get last night?" he asks with a smirk.

You look at him and puff your cheeks, "I slept maybe an hour or 2…"

"And for how long have you been getting that amount of sleep?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

You sigh, "2 days after I last saw you...:"

He shakes his head, "Idiot even if you get finished you may not be here for opening day because you'll be in a hospital!"

You scratch the back of your head nervously, "Hehe… Oops?"

He sighs and grabs your hand dragging you outside.

"W-Wait! Where are we going!" You call.

He grins cheekily and says, "I'm taking you on a date~"

You only stare….

Osomatsu was cheap. He loved money, but that money usually goes to Pachinko. So he took you to a flea market. The stuff there could be expensive or inexpensive, it just depends on what you find. He starts looking through items in case any of them were cool or cheap, and you decide to follow suit.

"Ah ha!" he exclaims.

He pulls something out and hides it from your view until you've left that particular area. He then pulls out a tiny bear keychain that wasn't even a dollar, but you love it anyways. You laugh and tell him thank you and continue on your search. You find a cute clothing antique shop and find a ridiculous hat there.

"Osomatsu heads up!" you exclaim shoving the hat onto his head.

He grunts and looks at a mirror stifling a laugh.

"How do I look~" he asks posing and making a dumb face with the hat on.

You can't help but double over laughing at his ridiculous expression. He smirks and keeps making dumb poses until you can't breath. He sets the hat down and with happy tears in your eyes you continue.

Osomatsu continues to find cheap inexpensive items and he gives you a few. He gives you some sunglasses, wristbands, a tote bag, and a tiny notepad. As he watches you receive each one he notices you don't care that it's cheap, you don't care if it's not a perfect date, and you don't care about nice things…

You care about spending time with him…

And then, something happens.

"Osomatsu!" you call running over towards him.

He grins, "What is it?"

You smile hiding something behind you, "I got you something!"

You tell him to close his eyes and once he does you bring out his gift.

"TADAH!" you exclaim.

He stares in awe at what you got him.

"(y/n)... I um..Thank you…" he mutters in slight disbelief.

In front of him is a red scarf for winter, a small chain with a racoon on it, and finally… A beer making kit.

"So you like them then?" you ask smiling.

He grins, "I love them!"

He wraps you in a tight hug, and finally understands this feeling he's having….

Osomatsu **wants** to buy you things.

He **wants** to make you happy.

He **wants** to love you.

And, he **wants** you to love him back.

After spending the whole day there you start walking back to your cafe. You realize that you really needed this, and maybe going out to relax with the red Matsu would do you some good. In fact spending time with all of them sounds even better. You stretch and look over to Osomatsu who is for some reason walking slightly further away from you. You step closer and watch as he glances over. His cheeks turn pink, and he laughs nervously.

You smile, "Osomatsu, will you hold my hand?"

He turns as red as his sweatshirt, but nods and quickly grabs it excitedly giggling. You laugh under your breath and walk side by side with your shoulders touching. When you reach the cafe's street you notice the doors are open and panic.

"Oh my gosh! I never locked the doors!" you exclaim quickly sprinting down towards the cafe.

What you walk in on stops you in your tracks.

The cafe looks, well amazing! The walls are painted 6 colors each wall a different one, and you can't help but smile recognizing the colors easily. Red is at the front, blue and green on the sides, Purple in the kitchen, Yellow in the back area and pink covering the top. You cover your mouth in shock as everything looks beautiful.

"So how'd I do?" Todomatsu comes up smiling.

"How'd **we** do?" Choromatsu corrects.

Todomatsu waves him off waiting for your answer, and you can't help but happy cry and hug them all repeating thank you over and over. They smile or laugh and tell you it's no problem as you hold them tightly. You look around and notice the decorations are absolutely stunning and they make you tear up a little again.

Every table and chair is painted light pastel colors and the cloth on top shimmers in the light. The couches are decorated with cute frilly pillows and soft blankets are laid beside them. Gorgeous light fixtures are up and small book lights on the small tables. The kitchen is completely cleaned, and you see someone has put flowers in a vase for you. You notice in the corner are cat toys and a litter box, and you smile knowing who brought those.

"I helped pick out the shiny cloth!" Karamatsu tells you beaming.

You laugh, "I figured, it's beautiful!"

"I did a lot of the cleaning and organizing…" Choromatsu tells you blushing.

You beam, "Everything looks fantastic Choro! You'll have to take me on a tour to show me where everything is!"

"I got a lot of the cat stuff…" Ichimatsu mutters.

You chuckle, "And I must thank you for that Ichi now I won't have to spend a lot of money!"

"I helped carry things!" Jyushimatsu exclaims.

You laugh, "I figured! You're so strong Jyushi!"

"I picked the decorations~" Todomatsu says with a wink.

You giggle, "I knew it! Your style and taste is off the charts Totty!"

Finally you get a very humble expression, and smile warmly towards them all.

"I-I don't know what to say…" you tell them.

They all melt at your dazzling smile, and tell you it's no big deal. Usually they would be a bit too selfish and not want to do this. However something about you made them feel like they could do anything, and seeing you so happy like this made them feel something strange. It was a good feeling, and it made their hearts swell with pride at your happy expression.

As you look at each of their expression seeing their joy as well you feel your heart twist. You know this feeling very well, but the thought of it again makes your stomach flip. However you can't ignore this feeling you're having, and as you look into their eyes your breath hitches.

'Oh my god I'm in love.'

 **Ok thank you to those who have reviewed and read the story also on my Ao3 account I'm asking people to send in cute ideas for the story**

 **Also! I made an Osomatsu san scenario blog its called Matscenarios please go check it out!**

 **Anyways bye!**


	7. A Leap of Panic

Thanks to the brothers help you are back on schedule, and in fact a little bit ahead of schedule. You are going to open in a week, and even though you are a bit of a nervous wreck you are excited. You have everything you need, and will start making all of your delicious food two days before your cafe will open.

You had bought some paint markers to write your cafe name on the window, but couldn't decide what colors… It felt wrong not using the others and only using one, so…

You used all of them.

The outcome was just what you pictured and you pat yourself on the back proudly. You made the decision for your cafe name a long time ago, and you still love it. When you first came up with the idea you were with a friend who was telling you to follow your dreams. The two of you came up with the name to be symbolic and a reminder so you would never give up.

You wonder if the others will know what it is. After all it's your favorite phrase, and you say it so much how could they not know. Your cafe's name is, _Leap of Faith._

You smile finishing up the touches on the door before drawing cute little things like a cat, a sun, flowers, coffee, and cake. You're happy with your work, and notice one part of the window looks a bit empty. You grab your supplies and get set working on a new picture. This one makes you giddy. Once you're finished you put everything away and admire your cafe once more.

"One day this place is going to be filled with customers," you tell yourself.

You stretch and decide to see how the brothers are.

:Hey: you text.

:(y/n)! How are you? Cafe doing well?: Todomatsu replies.

You smile and text back :Yep! All thanks to you and your brothers. How are you and your brothers anyways?:

:I'm doing great I guess, but I know Choromatsu nii-san isn't...: he texts back.

:What why?: you send.

:Choromatsu nii-san went to a job interview, but apparently it went really badly and he started freaking out…: he replies.

:Where is he?: you ask.

:Probably at the park: he says.

You quickly end the conversation and grab your thin jacket. You lock up and start walking to the park. He may not be there, but you had to see…

"(y/n)?"

You turn and see Osomatsu is hiding behind a tree. You give him a strange look before joining him.

"What are you doing here?" you ask.

"Making sure Choromatsu is alright…" he tells you.

"That's why I'm here too actually…" you reply with a weak smile.

He nods and says, "He won't talk to me! He just shuts me out! How can I help when all he does is shut me out?!"

You shush him, "Shh, I know it's a bit tricky to understand, but I have a good idea that he's embarrassed and thinks, you think that he's weak."

He look horrified, "I would never think that! We all have our issues! Sure we joke about it, but we never want it to escalate to something scary…"

You reply without thinking, "Just like how you make Karamatsu insecure enough to think you hate him?"

"Wait what?" he asks shocked.

You bite your tongue, "Kara hates being called painful… I know you think it's a joke, but now… Now he believes you actually hate him…"

"Oh my god…" Osomatsu says.

You nod, "He doesn't know I told you that so please don't mention it, but please try to be more considerate…"

Osomatsu looks guilty and says, "I'm a terrible older brother huh?"

You feel so sad seeing his hurt expression and hug him, "No you are not! You just need a little guidance sometimes, but you care about your brothers. I know that much! You want to keep them safe you just don't know how and that's ok!"

He smiles weakly, "How do you know what to do?"

You're at a loss of words not knowing what to say but seeing his curious expression dive into worry you tell him,

"It's easy when you've had to deal with yourself like that alone…"

His eyes get big, "Wait what?"

You shake your head, "When you have no one but yourself to rely on for comfort you learn to be sensitive and how to help others…"

He stares at you differently and you pat his shoulder, "Go home make sure Kara feels loved, and I'll get Choromatsu home."

He watches you as you walk towards the green matsu on the bench alone. You gently pat his shoulder and watch him jolt before looking up into your eyes. You smile gently seeing the red around his eyes before sitting next to him. He looks away from you, and your heart breaks.

"I'm assuming someone told you about my freakout?" he mutters.

"Yea, Totty told me what happened," you inform him.

He grimaces and you gently grab his arm, "Choromatsu I don't think you're weak and I understand, having all that pressure on you isn't easy."

"How can you understand?" his voice cracks.

You smile sadly, "I've been dealing with anxiety for about 9 years, so I like to think I know a lot about what your feeling…"

He looks up to you with wide eyes, "You have anxiety?"

You nod, "And a boat load of other great stuff!"

He stares at you with a new understanding and says, "What caused your anxiety?"

"My parents," you say distastefully.

He nods, "Mine was always trying to be the best, to make my mother proud, to be known for something other than being a sextuplet…"

You lean against his shoulder slowly, "My parents tried to form me in their image. If I wasn't what they wanted they would make me feel horrible about it. I don't think they realized they were on the border of verbal abuse or not…"

He gives you a horrified expression, "That sounds terrible!"

You shrug, "It was how I grew up… They were cruel and strict, but they were my parents."

He shakes his head, "No parent should treat their child like that…"

You smile, "See look at that! Already something great about you!"

"What?" he asks confused.

You laugh, "You said you wanted to be known for something else well here's a few things. Your kind, organized, funny, understanding, caring, and you have your priorities straight!"

He stares at you in awe as you beam up at him, "And not to mention you have such a cute face! Even if it may match your brothers…"

He blushes bright red before laughing and hugging you. You wrap your arms around him, and then nuzzle into the crook of his neck. He shakes slightly and holds you close as you hug him just as close. He finally releases you, and you decide to walk home hand in hand. At one point you hook arms and rest your head on his shoulder. He blushes at your closeness, but also doesn't seem to mind.

"Were home!" Choromatsu calls walking inside.

You take off your shoes and walk into the home happily. You see the brothers are surrounding Karamatsu who is trembling.

"Karamatsu?" you call.

He looks up at you and all you see is pure anger.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" he yells.

You're taken aback and look to Osomatsu who gives you a sympathetic look. Karamatsu gets up and walks towards you huffing.

"You PROMISED!" he roars.

You feel your throat close and heart rate pick up. Your hands start to tremble, and you feel like your entire body is about to shut down. You try to open your mouth to form some sort of word, something! But your body refuses and all you do is stare helplessly into Karamatsu's eyes.

"Even **you** hate me!" he spats before running out of the house.

Your body suddenly spills into overdrive as you watch him run. He is in a very bad spot mentally, and if he now believes everyone hates him….

"Oh my God," you mutter.

You sprint out of the house chasing after the blue matsu, and know exactly where he's heading. You see the others catch up and look to you questioningly. You have no idea what to say, so instead, you run.

You see the bridge nearing and as you watch Karamatsu reach the railing and peer over something inside of you snaps. You do something you haven't done in a long time.

You _scream._

" _ **KARAMATSU DON'T YOU DARE!"**_

He stops and looks into your eyes as you run as fast as possible. He panics and jumps over to the other side, but not any further. Your lungs seem to stop working, but your legs seem to be in overdrive. You reach him and watch him carefully.

"Karamatsu please," you practically beg.

He holds doubt in his eyes by your words, but doesn't move so you shift closer.

"You _are_ loved Kara," you tell him.

He shakes his head tears rolling down his cheeks, "By who!? My brothers ignore me! And YOU betrayed me!"

You shake your head as your lip quivers, "Please Kara! Your brothers DO love you! Please just get back over here!"

"Karamatsu please," Osomatsu tries, "we are so sorry, I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen!"

"Karamatsu, (y/n) is right we DO love you so please come back sextuplets ARE better than quintuplets!" Choromatsu exclaims.

"Karamatsu I-I'm so sorry for everything I've done… I'm such trash and you're always so confident I-I was jealous…" Ichimatsu says.

Jyushimatsu practically yells, "Nii-san please! We love you! We love you so much! Please come back over!"

Todomatsu nods, "Were telling the truth Nii-san! I know I don't always show it, but I do care about you guys and I love all of you!"

"Karamatsu I can PROMISE you it gets better…" you tell him brokenly.

"How can you be so sure?" He asks crying.

You take a deep breath, "Cause I was standing right there about a year ago…"

Everyone goes silent.

"What?" he asks.

You sigh brokenly, "I was a wreck, I lost everything and I wanted nothing more than the pain to end, but someone saved me…. I don't know who she is, but to me she's my guardian angel like how I was for you. She saw me on this bridge and looked me in the eyes and said-"

" _Why waste such a pretty face on ugly water like that?"_

Karamatsu stares at you with wide eyes, "That's the same line you told me…"

You nod, "She was the one who believed in me, and told me to take a leap of faith. So that way, I could follow my dreams…"

He replies, "You promise that things get better…?"

You nod, "As long as you're willing…"

Karamatsu doubles over sobbing, "I-I don't wanna die!"

Everyone rushes forward reaching for him as he clutches the bridge. The brothers manage to grab him and heave him over gently. They proceed to wrap him in a big hug telling him how sorry they are.

You feel air fill your lungs with relief and drop to your knees exhausted. You had noticed everyone was crying during their efforts to convince Karamatsu and in the midst of your relief your dam fell. Hot wet tears started to pour out of your eyes as you watch the 6 brothers comfort each other.

They notice the tears streaking down your face and pull you in as well. You hold Karamatsu tightly crying your eyes out in relief. You feel complete exhaustion take over and lay limp on Karamatsu. You are still awake, but feel too exhausted to walk. Jyushimatsu lifts you up and he wipes away your tears smiling. You smile back and with a sigh you face them all.

"I love you guys," you tell them tiredly.

They seem taken aback before smiling and replying all at once, "We love you too (y/n)."


	8. A Leap of Anger

The next morning you crack your eyes open to a bright light above you. The light in blinding, so you sit up with a groan. You look around you and see that there is no sound, smell, or any kind of sign that other human life is near. You grab your phone and see that it has died. You groan and then check the time on a nearby clock, and it reads 1:00 pm.

You sigh, "Where the heck are those neets?"

You get up and stretch before grabbing your shoes and putting them on. You double check to see if anyone is home, and once your positive no one isn't you head out. You are actually starving and just want to get some food in your stomach. You head over to the Oden stand Karamatsu took you to before, and see it's empty.

"Hello again Chibita," you greet quietly.

"Oi! You're Karaboy's friend right?" he asks with a smile.

You nod, "Yes I was at those neets house this morning, but they were all gone…"

He scrunches his face at that, "Those idgits! It's rude to leave a guest alone…"

You chuckle, "Well what did you expect?"

He laughs loudly at that, "Alright, ready to have some of the best oden in the world!"

You stifle a laugh and nod, "I was born ready."

He grins and gets to work. You have to admit watching someone else cook is pretty nice. Especially since you're the one judging the food not some prestigious worldwide tester. Once Chibita finishes you eat your meal happily. He may seem to exaggerate, but his oden really is good! You gobble down your meal, and thank the man. Chibita blushes and scratches the back of his head embarrassed from your compliment. You only smile and laugh before paying him.

"Don't be a stranger alright?"

You smile and wave before heading off. You don't get too far however.

"(y/n)?"

You know that voice and your heart stops. You look over and come face to face with your mother. That's when you feel the air stop passing through your lungs. You feel like you're suffocating, and your mother smiles sweetly before trying to hug you.

That's when you remember why you hate being touched by people.

"Don't," you say stepping back.

Your mother pauses before dropping her arms, and backing away. The silence is unbearable, but you have nothing to say. Your mother however seems to have a lot of things to say as she fidgets every second.

"(y/n), please just come home," she tells you.

"What so I can be made fun of for following my dreams?" you retort.

She grimaces, "So you can be safe and get a good job that pays well!"

"No you mean so I can be in the walking image of you and dad!" you exclaim.

Your mother tsks, "What you plan on doing will get you nowhere! Your cooking is useless and you won't ever be able to actually be successful like your father and I!"

"I DON'T CARE!" you scream in her face.

She yells back, "HOW CAN YOU NOT?! YOUR LETTING ME AND YOUR FATHER DOWN!"

You grit your teeth, "And if I don't do this I'm letting myself down!"

Your mother's hands shake before she raises her right hand and slaps you across the face. The action causes all confidence to leave your body, and be replaced by a cold feeling inside your gut. That's when you know you stopped breathing, and your entire body collapses in on itself as you started to choke on your own air. Chibita comes out sprinting and yelling at your mother to leave. Once she does he kneels down towards you.

"(y/n)! (y/n)!" Chibita yelled trying to get your attention.

You couldn't focus though, and you start to gag feeling the anxiety travel up your throat. Chibita runs to the oden stand grabbing a trash can before running back. He holds it in front of you and goes to get his phone. You can't hold it in anymore and throw up all of the food you had just eaten. Even then you still can't breath and start hyperventilating as Chibita lays a cold washcloth over your head. He's on the phone with somebody, but you can't hear a word he's saying. The only thing you can hear is your erratic heartbeat in your head.

"(y/n)! (y/n)!" Chibita tries again but his voice is drowned out by static.

Tears start to stream down your face, and you feel your entire body trembling. Chibita looks up towards the road before getting up and running. You don't have the energy to look because all you can do is shake and cry.

"(y/n)?"

You know that voice, and doing your best you manage to look up into Jyushimatsu's eyes. He still has that smile of his, but his eyes hold such worry you feel bad for causing it. Jyushimatsu gently reaches out and grabs your hand. You feel him squeeze it and smile trying to help. Your heart breaks and you start sobbing reaching out to him. Jyushimatsu quickly holds you close letting you sob into his sweatshirt. He sits you up and only then you realize the others are there too.

"(y/n)? Are you gonna be ok?" Todomatsu asks smiling.

Your lip quivers and you reach out a hand, "I don't know… I just… I need you guys please…"

They all rush forward surrounding you in a giant hug. The tears don't stop, but being held like this helps your heart. Choromatsu holds your hand and rubs little designs to distract you. Karamatsu hums a little tune, so your ears can hear something other than hate. Ichimatsu sets ESP kitty in your lap and pets him with you. Todomatsu holds onto your arm resting his head on your shoulder nuzzling you. Osomatsu is smiling and rubbing your head affectionately, and Jyushimatsu is holding you tightly.

Finally your breathing starts to slow down into shaky breaths, and you close your eyes feeling safe. They hold you until your breathing becomes normal again and the tears stop. You sniff and wipe away your tears tiredly. The brothers lean back slightly all looking at you concerned.

"Thank you," you tell them with a weak smile.

"(y/n), what happened?" Todomatsu asks.

"Idiot! They probably don't want to talk about it!" Choromatsu whisper yells.

You smile and grab his hand, "It's alright Choromatsu, I'm fine…"

"That's a lie…" Ichimatsu mutters.

You glance over and sigh, "I suppose you're right…."

They all look at you intensely waiting for you to continue so you take a deep breath.

And begin.

"My mother is a wealthy lawyer, and my father a prestigious surgeon. They were a power couple and when I was born, people called me a miracle baby. Everyone believed I was going to do great things, but I didn't want to be some famous doctor or lawyer… I just wanted to cook… My grandmother understood that and taught me how to cook for the world. She baked with such love that I knew what I wanted to do right then and there…"

"However… My parents completely disagreed. They started taking me to places where they could teach me all these things to become a lawyer or doctor, but I didn't want that. All I wanted to do was cook! So I started cooking as much as possible and even sneaking out to take classes. When I told them what I wanted to be they were furious…"

 _"How can you do this?!"_

 _"We've done EVERYTHING for you!"_

 _"How could you betray us like this?!"_

 _"Don't you love us?!"_

"I was furious with their reaction and told them if they hated it that much I would leave. They never even tried to stop me when I packed my bags or when headed for the door. The didn't stop me until I opened it... They gave me a choice and I chose to follow me dreams, so…"

"They disowned me…" you finish.

The brothers look horrified until Chibita pipes up, "So that woman was your mother?"

You nod, "She started up a fight we hadn't finished and I wasn't prepared…"

Osomatsu glares, "Your mother slapped you?"

You look into his eyes before nodding meekly. You hear a sharp intake of air and look at them surprised. Their expression was one of complete rage, and you feel surprise course through you. They were so angry even Jyushimatsu who held a dark aura like Ichimatsu.

"Well, don't worry (y/n)," Todomatsu tells you, "if we see her ever again justice will be served."

"If ANYONE messes with you," Osomatsu says.

"We'll break them in half," Ichimatsu supplies.

You blink owlishly at them and then hear Chibita laugh.

"Don't worry (y/n) they are just upset that somebody hurt what's theirs…" he tells you grinning.

You blush and think, 'What's theirs?!'

The boys tell Chibita thank you for looking after you, and you then feel Jyushimatsu pick you up like he usually does. You don't mind them holding you, and in fact you felt safe just by being around them. You smile and nuzzle into Jyushimatsu who holds you just a little bit tighter than normal. When you reach the matsuno household they all agree you're staying again.

After dinner and some card games you fall asleep on Ichimatsu who sets you in his lap. Once the boys get tired they move you to the couch and go to sleep on their futon in their room. However today seems to want to kick you in the butt, and your sweet dreams turn into nightmares.

 _You open your eyes and find yourself in your bed. Not just any bed the bed you sleep in at your old home._

 _With your parents…_

 _You try to jump out of bed in a panic only to find your tied down to it. Fear starts coursing through your veins, and you squirm trying to get out. That's when you hear the door open. In walks your mother and father smiling gleefully at you._

 _"(y/n)! Ready to go to law school?"_

 _"Or how about doctor school?"_

 _You panic and shake your head furiously. You try to yell, cry, or scream NO but nothing comes out, and you feel the coldness enter your gut. Your parents untie you, and then drag you to those dreadful classes. You found that you were the only one there and there was only one seat. Your parents drag you over and tie you down so you can't escape. They then start a video. It's a video of you with the boys, and you smile._

 _But then…._

 _Everything goes wrong._

 _In the video, the boys suddenly push you down. You land with a hard thud, and look up to see them sneering down at you._

 _"What are you doing?!" you exclaim._

 _Osomatsu spats, "Why would we ever wanna hang out with a screw up like you!"_

 _Karamatsu nods, "The only reason I didn't jump was because of how pathetic you looked."_

 _Choromatsu sighs, "The fact that we have similar tastes disgusts me."_

 _Ichimatsu growls, "You're even more trash than I am."_

 _Jyushimatsu yells, "We Don't Like You!"_

 _Todomatsu rolls his eyes, "Why do you even exist?"_

 _Your heart breaks into a thousand pieces, and you feel everything suddenly shift. They leave you on the ground as tears start pouring down your face. You curl up into a tiny ball wailing, and then the video stops._

 _You look up and yell, "What was that?!"_

 _Your parents laugh, "It's whats going to happen if you continue to believe in yourself!"_

 _Your eyes widen in shock, "No! That can't be right!"_

 _They grin evilly in your face, "No one loves you! No one cares about you! And NO ONE BELIEVES IN YOU!"_

 _You can't think of anything to say, so you look to the ground in despair._

 _"Your "Leap of Faith" ended in a "Leap of Failure"," they tell you._

 _"Just like you…" they whisper._

 _They walk towards you, and you feel like you're suffocating like actually suffocating. You see black tendrils wrapping around your throat and choking you as your parents laugh in your face. You desperately try to get air when-_

You wake up gasping for breath. Your heart is pounding against your chest, and you take in deep breaths trying to calm yourself. You clench your fists, and feel your chest tighten. You realize that you need help or else you'll have another panic attack.

"I need the boys," you mutter.

You take a deep breath before wiping the tears at your eyes, and making your way to their room. Once your there at their doorway you feel nervous about waking them up. You start to walk away, but that coldness enters your gut again. You take a deep breath before silently walking back and inside their room.

'Maybe if I just sleep next to them I'll feel better!' you think.

You bend down and crawl over to their sleeping forms.

"(y/n)?"

You peer up and see Jyushimatsu is awake and sitting up. You blush at being caught and back away.

"Sorry Jyushi I'll go back downstairs…" you say softly.

Jyushimatsu grabs your hand stopping you in your place. He smiles and then turns on the lights. The others grumble and groan before they notice you. They all get up and surround you wondering why your there.

"(y/n)? Why are you here?" Choromatsu asks.

You blush and say, "I um, I couldn't sleep…."

Ichimatsu squints and replies, "Really? That's it?"

You look away and sigh, "No, I'm so sorry I had a nightmare…"

Osomatsu hugs you, "That's okay! We'll comfort you!"

The others nod and you smile, "Thanks guys, but I'm such a burden on you all…"

"WHAT NO WAY!" They all yell.

You stare at them surprised and they start telling you how wrong you are. You blush bright red and smile.

"T-Thanks guys…" you mutter.

They all smile and nod holding you close. You smile and get nestled in when you feel someone tap you. You look over and see Ichimatsu nose to nose with yourself. He smiles and then kisses you softly. Your cheeks burn and you stare surprised but not unhappy with what just happened.

"Ichimatsu! I wanted to go first!" Osomatsu yells.

You look to Osomatsu who smirk before lifting your chin and kissing you again. You blink owlishly as he leans back smirking. Todomatsu blows in your ear and you shiver before facing him. He pecks you on the lips before smiling cutely. You feel like you may explode if this continues, but there are 3 more left.

"(y/n)!" Jyushimatsu yells pulling you close.

He yanks you forward and kisses you softly before letting you go and turning you towards Karamatsu. You have no idea whats happening but also can't help but notice how right this feels. Karamatsu smiles gently before dipping you dramatically and kissing you passionately. You hold onto his shirt so you don't fall and then is flipped up and shoved towards Choromatsu who is blushing just as bad. He looks nervous and you laugh under your breath. You lean forward and very gently kiss him on the lips until you feel his face burn.

"Well, that was unexpected…" you say blushing furiously.

The boys all smile before grabbing you again, and falling to the floor. Jyushimatsu turns off the light before grabbing you as well. You look around and smile feeling content. You close your eyes before realizing something…

 _Wait a second… Does this mean I have 6 boyfriends?_


	9. A Leap of Cats

The next morning you feel something shift next to you and crack your eyes open. You hum softly before turning to the side and seeing Ichimatsu looking at you intensely. Your cheeks heat up and you watch as he smirks before sneakily kissing your forehead. You look around to find that you and Ichimatsu are the only ones around. You sit up and smile towards the purple brother.

"Where is everyone?" you ask gently.

Ichimatsu shrugs, "They went out, and told me to watch over you since I usually stay here or Osomatsu usually stays here."

You nod, "Well I guess you and I can spend the day together hmm?"

He seems a little taken aback before nodding, "We could go visit some of the cats if you wanted…"

You beam, "I would love too."

He nods before hopping up and holding out his hand to you. You smile and take it deciding to wear your clothes again. You could just wash them later after all. You and Ichimatsu leave the house and head out to see the cats smiling. Ichimatsu seems to be in a pretty good mood, and that puts you in a great mood too.

You arrive and find a bunch of cats all waiting for Ichimatsu it seems. They see you and hide a bit before you walk over. You stay a fair amount away but kneel down gently to show you mean no harm. Ichimatsu seems to do something as well because with one small nod the cats walk over to you.

"They are so pretty," you whisper awe struck.

Ichimatsu smiles, "They seem to like you."

You grin at him and stroke one behind it's head. The cat meows and nuzzles into your palm causing you to giggle. It's is a white cat with black ears and two black spots next to each other on its back. The cat also has beautiful blue eyes that stand out in the sunlight.

"I call her Angel…" Ichimatsu mutters.

You glance down and smile, "Because of the spots on her back I'm guessing?"

He nods, "And because of her white fur and blue eyes, she always stood out from the others when I visit this place… I um thought you'd like her…"

You smile sweetly, "I love her, she's gorgeous…"

Angel meows and licks your hand as if saying thank you and you giggle. Angel then hops onto your lap before curling into a ball. You smile and stroke her fur gently letting her purr in your lap. Ichimatsu smiles gently watching you interact with the other cats.

"Oh looks like we have another visitor," you say as a big mangy grey cat stalks up.

You reach out to pet it when it hisses and attempts to claw you. Ichimatsu sticks his hand out and hisses at the cat loudly. The cat seems to grumble before stalking away.

"Sorry he's an old cat and not much of a people person…" Ichimatsu says holding his wrist.

"Let me see," you demand seeing a blotch of red form.

Ichimatsu hesitates, "It's fine…"

You shake your head, "I don't care, let me see. That way we can see if you need stitches or if we need to wrap this up quickly so it won't get infected."

Ichimatsu looks defeated as he slowly sticks out his arm and you pull of the sleeve. It's not a deep cut, and you realize that it'll heal completely in a few days.

"It's good, but we should still put a bandaid on it or something…" you tell him.

Everything looks fine until you notice the linear scars on his arms. You stare at them examining each one until Ichimatsu pulls his arm away.

"Sorry…" you tell him.

He looks away with shame and says, "I didn't want you to see that… Now you'll think I'm a freak…"

You desperately shake your head, "No no no! I don't think that at all Ichi! In fact…."

"I'm no better…"

He looks over to you curiously and you smile weakly before pulling up your pant leg. You pull it up to your upper thigh and that's when he sees them. Terrible strangely cut scars that litter your entire upper thigh. They look deep, shallow, long, short, and some even say words…

"You…" Ichimatsu starts but can't figure out what to say.

You smile weakly, "With my own parents thinking I'm a screw up and a disgrace for wanting to be me, I got depressed and found a coping mechanism. I'll admit it's a terrible one and only makes you feel shittier once the high is over, but for a while it helped. Once my parents found out they took me to all these shrinks who told me I was doing it for attention, and that didn't help me at all…"

"So it got worse…" Ichimatsu says.

You nod, "It got a lot worse I started to do it everyday and once I moved out it became every hour until I found myself on that damn bridge."

Ichimatsu looks up to you, "When I see all of those terrible scars it makes me feel stupid for even doing that is the first place."

You shake your head, "We did it to feel something other than self hatred. In the end that's what we all do, those who cut use it to stop feeling a one kind of pain so you can focus on a new kind of pain…"

Ichimatsu gapes at you, "I never thought I would be able to relate to someone about this…"

"Were not too rare in this world sadly…" you tell him.

He nods, "I suppose you're right…"

You touch his shoulder, "I bet you get this a lot, but if you ever feel like doing it again you can talk to me. I can probably understand a bit more…"

He nods, "Sometimes I just do it because I feel no one loves me…"

You stare surprised before saying, "Well if you honestly believe your brothers don't love you, or your parents don't love you, or even if these cats don't love you I want you to know something."

"I love you."

Ichimatsu freezes and looks into your eyes incredulously. He blinks owlishly at you before looking away. You blush slightly realizing you probably embarrassed him when you feel soft lips against your own. You burn as you feel Ichimatsu lean back and smirk at your flushed expression.

"Thank you…" he says softly.

You smile genuinely, "Anytime."

He smiles before you say goodbye to the cats and head home hand in hand. Ichimatsu seems a little awkward about holding your hand, but you squeeze his hand and smile. He relaxes a little more after that, but still doesn't seem too comfortable with it just yet. Once you arrive back at the Matsuno's you see that some of the others are home.

"We're back!" you yell.

All of a sudden Jyushimatsu appears lifting you up and spinning you around. You giggle and laugh before being set down gently. You laugh and look up to the yellow matsu when he gently kisses you before running off again.

'Man that's gonna take some getting used to…' you think to yourself.

Sadly you can't stay because opening day is not to far away. You grab all of your things once more, and get stopped by Todomatsu.

"Please let us come help," he asks pouting.

You smile, "Tomorrow you can come by and help if you want, but I need some 'me' time Totty."

He smiles and nods before kissing your cheek, "Alright it's a deal, I'll definitely stop by."

You laugh and say farewell once more before finally heading home. You stretch and yawn getting closer to your cafe when you notice Angel sitting on a fence nearby. You cock your head to the side before walking up to her. Angel jumps down and trots down another street. However she doesn't move any farther as if she's waiting for you….

"What the hell…?" you mutter to yourself.

You follow Angel curiosity getting the best of you when you find a young girl on the sidewalk crying… Angel looks to you and you sigh wondering how this cat is so smart. You slowly walk forward so you don't startle the girl or make her even more upset.

"Hello?" you ask gently.

The girl shoots up ready to strike as you shield yourself from any incoming damage. She stops and sees your no threat before dropping back down. She has brown hair that's in pigtails and a pink headband on as well. She has brown eyes, and a pink sweater and green skirt on too.

"Are you alright..?" you ask softly.

"Do I look alright?" she replied brokenly.

You're not positive on what to do but you kneel down in front of her.

"Well, wanna tell me about it then?" you ask gently.

She look up with tears in her eyes and sighs, "I'm trying to become a star, but it's been a little more difficult than I imagined. Today EVERYONE started making fun of me and saying I couldn't do it…"

You blink and wonder if you were destined to meet, "Well EVERYONE used to tell me I could never make a living off my food and soon I'll be opening up my first cafe!"

"Really?" she asks smiling weakly.

You nod, "Yep! Everyone even my parents didn't believe in me, so I believed in myself and followed me heart."

She smiled more, "You're so strong…"

You snort at that, "Not really, I was so upset I planned on killing myself but someone saved me and now I'm here to save you!"

"Save me?" she asks confused.

You chuckle, "I'll help you! Maybe you can perform at my cafe or something! I'll help you prove all of those jerks that they are wrong and that you should ALWAYS follow your dreams.

The girl smiles, "I uhm Thank you I mean that, my name is Totoko…"

You smile back, "My name is (y/n) it's nice to meet you."

She nods and says, "You're willing to help me with no money at all? No profit?"

You laugh, "I don't care about things that I want, I worry more on things that I need…"

Totoko smiles, "Thank you (y/n)."

You grin, "It's no problem Totoko!"

"Wanna come grab a bite? I'll make us dinner…" you offer gently.

She smiles and nods, "That sounds great."

And that's how a beautiful new friendship started~


	10. A Leap of Doubt

The next morning you start preparing every single pastry, side dish, candy, cake, muffin, you name it! You also are a bit exhausted after staying up the entire night talking to Totoko and helping her figure stuff out. It turns out tonight she has a concert and wants you to come see her perform. You also find out she is the childhood friend of your neets, and you inform her of your relationship. She grins ear to ear asking for details and telling you she is happy they won't be so handsy towards her anymore which made you laugh.

She left a few hours ago informing you she needs to get everything prepared for tonight. You bid her farewell and get to work. Which finally brings us full circle. You sigh and finish making the batter for the blueberry muffins and set it aside. You are a bit, no you are stressed, and splash water in your face to wake you up. The oven dings and you go get the tray.

However, you're a tad too tired to think straight it seems.

Ya know considering you forget to grab and oven mitt….

You shriek the moment you pick up the tray and you realize you can't drop it or the muffins will go to waste! So you very quickly stand up and set the tray on the counter before shaking your hand wildly and turning on some cold water. You run your hand under the cold water and rub your temples.

"Lord have mercy," you mutter.

You wrap up your hand as best as you could, and then put in the new batch. You set these muffins in the glass casing and sigh.

"Well at least I'm getting things done…"

You start making the batter for your cookies when you hear the door open. You look up and see Todomatsu grinning. You smile and wave him over.

"Morning (y/n)!" Todomatsu greets you cutely.

You smile and say, "Morning, where are the others?"

Todomatsu rolls his eyes, "They didn't feel like coming."

You raise an eyebrow, "That's not like them why would-"

You remember you only told Todomatsu that they could come and snort.

"Did you not tell them, so you could have some alone time with me?" you ask grinning.

Todomatsu blushes and that's all the answer you need. You laugh and blush before hugging him. He giggles and hugs you back before looking at your mess of a kitchen.

"Things are busy then?" he asks.

You nod, "Very much so."

He shakes his head and says, "Next time I'm taking you on a proper date."

You laugh and stretch before asking him to help you. He happily agrees and you get started on everything else. Todomatsu organizes everything and makes sure everything is in tip top shape. You finish all of the muffins and all of the cakes when he notices your hand.

"(y/n)? What happened to your hand?" he asks narrowing his eyes at the bandage.

You lift it up and laugh nervously, "I was really tired and forgot to grab an oven mitt, which resulted in me picking up a fresh hot pan…."

"What?!" Todomatsu exclaims before rushing over and holding your hand gently.

"Totty, I'm fine…" you tell him gently.

He pouts and says, "I don't like seeing you hurt at all…"

You smile and kiss his cheek, "I'm fine I promise…"

Todomatsu smiles and asks, "Why were you so tired?"

"I had a guest who needed my help, and we talked the whole night. Oh wait that's right! You boys know her! Her name is Totoko!" you exclaim.

Todomatsu's jaw drops and he says, "You met Totoko!?"

You nod, "She was funny, and just needed to be pushed in the right direction!"

Todomatsu stares dumbfounded by this new piece of information, and you can't help but laugh at his expression. You tell him about last night's events, and about her concert tonight. You ask if Todomatsu and his brothers want to go and Todomatsu says yes. You grin ear to ear and decide to try and finish up a lot of stuff. You tell Todomatsu to go on home and inform the brothers while you finish up a few things. Todomatsu seems reluctant, but you give him a soft chaste kiss and he's pleased.

You shake your head before finishing up a lot and setting it out. You are very proud of the progress you and Todomatsu made, and pat yourself on the back. Everything will be ok you tell yourself, and get ready for Totoko's concert. You put on a nice jacket and head out a cold breeze hitting your face.

It's strange.

It feels like it's telling you not to go…

You shake your head and make your way to the location Totoko told you about fairly easy. The wind picks up ever so often, but you manage it. You arrive, and place your coat with everyone else's and walk inside. You see the boys all huddled together and at the front. You giggle and make your way over.

"Hello boys!" you greet.

They turn to you and all smile.

"(y/n)!" they all exclaim.

Jyushimatsu hugs you tightly before pushing you in the middle. You laugh and say hello to the others and talk until the concert starts. You aren't expecting Totoko's outfit however…

You grin and shake your head. Idols sure are peculiar. You cheer with the boys and laugh seeing Totoko look so confident and happy. She sees the boys and her eyes lock onto yours before she smiles. You grin and nod offering your support. She continues on with her concert and when it's over meets all 7 of you.

"So how'd you like it?" she asks smiling.

"Oh I really enj-"

"You were AMAZING TOTOKO!" Osomatsu interrupts.

You laugh at his enthusiasm and nod, "Yes you did a very-"

"You were incredible!" Choromatsu says.

"Your clothes are so cute!" Todomatsu gushes.

"Good job," Ichimatsu says.

"Your voice is that of an angel sent from heaven~" Karamatsu says dramatically.

"HOMERUN!" Jyushimatsu exclaims.

You feel a slight sting but quickly ignore it smiling, "Yes you did very good Totoko."

She giggles and suddenly Osomatsu exclaims, "Good? You were perfect! No one is as perfect as you!"

That 'sting' you felt earlier now felt like a quick stab and you silently suck in a beath. The others agree with their elder brother as Totoko just giggles and receives the compliments like she's used to it. You bite the inside of your cheek listening as each one compliments her and says how lovely she is. You're not one to particularly get jealous, but something about hearing them compliment her so much really _hurt._

You slowly back up and watch as the hole is filled as the brothers squish together. You feel very hurt at how they completely disregard that you leave. You feel that shitty feeling enter your gut, and slowly feel your stomach lurch.

'Oh God please not now…' you think to yourself.

In all truth you aren't jealous so to speak.

You're afraid.

You are afraid.

Why shouldn't you be?

Your own parents who are supposed to protect you, love you, cherish you, and support you dropped you like a broken toy and left. Your only useful when they can play for you and you can't. As you watch the brothers tell Totoko how amazing she is you feel like a broken toy…

And you're about to be left behind…

" _I'll always love Totoko more than anything!"_

That's the line that sets you off.

You watch as the brothers grin and nod before you run off forgetting your coat.

Boy was that a mistake…

You sprint out as fast as possible running to wherever your legs would take you. You felt hot tears fall down your face and scrub them away just running. Your legs feel as if they are on fire by the time you decide to stop.

And you can't help but wonder…

Does the world hate you?

You end up in the exact same place everything started, and your mind travels back to that day. You walk to the edge of the bridge before dropping to your knees and sobbing. Your entire body trembles as you sob.

 _'_ _Stop it,'_ you think.

 _'_ _Stop being so Goddamn useless!'_

You shout and kick the bridge frustrated. Finally you just plop down and lean against the edge crying. You feel the icy wind freeze your face and knuckles. You know you need to get inside or you could develop hypothermia.

And yet.

You can't find it in you to care.

Your mind turns to a very dark place and one final thought of light echoes into your brain.

'The boys would never leave me!'

But you grimace and say to no one, "Then again I never thought I parents would leave me."

You sigh and wipe away your tears once longer do you feel that sting or stab. You don't feel anger or sadness.

In fact.

You don't feel anything at all. All you feel is a numbness that enters you and completely stops the tears, stops the pain, stops everything.

And that's just what you need.

To feel numb. To feel **NOTHING.** You take in a deep breath before getting up and looking up to the moon. It's bright and right above you. Usually you love seeing the moon, but now all you see is a dumb rock using the sun to help it shine.

You laugh and say, "It's just like me! A useless object who people only like when you're useful!"

You laugh bitterly and turn to look as the icy water below. No one was here to stop you now why wait? You're just a lost cause after all. However something inside tells you that whatever you're thinking is wrong and you can't do it.

You sigh and just watch the dark cloud roll across the sky and watch the light dance across the water. You're not sure what you're doing, but you know right now you just don't want to go home. You don't wanna move at all.

 _"_ _If you stay out any longer you'll freeze to death!"_

You jump and spin around seeing someone you weren't expecting. Your eyes lock onto her blue ones, and her silvery blonde almost white hair flows behind her. She has that soft smile that you know too well, and she holds onto that damn sunhat she always wears. Her white sundress seems not appropriate for this kind of weather and yet it looks so right on her.

"It's you…" you mutter.

She giggles, "It's me!"

You bow your head wondering how she always finds you in your time of need. Every goddamn time she finds you when you're broken or hurt, and you laugh looking up and into her eyes.

"How are you?" she asks sweetly.

You sigh and shake your head, "How come you always find me on my shittiest days?"

She scrunches her face up and says, "First, Language and second I don't know."

She puckers her lips and says, "So I'm guessing you need me?"

You sigh and nod. She walks over and leans against the railing next to you before grinning.

"Just tell me all your problems!" she says winking.

You smile and think 'I guess I won't have to worry about something by myself this time….'

 _Because my angel came to help me this time around..._


	11. A Leap of Laughter

The next morning you wake up a loud crash. You shoot up and look into the kitchen seeing pots and pans everywhere. You quickly get up and walk into the kitchen and can't help but laugh. Your 'angel' is laying on the floor groaning with a few pots laying on her and beside her. You shake your head and pick them up before turning back to her.

She sits up and groans, "Well that ended in a failure…"

You shake your head and help her up, "What were you even doing?"

She looks up sheepishly and says, "Well, I was going to try and make you breakfast to cheer you up!"

You look at her with wide eyes and smile. She smiles back gently and you ruffle her hair. She puffs up her cheeks and furrows her eyebrows and the expression is truly hilarious.

"Stop laughing!" she exclaims flailing her arms around.

You laugh before smiling genuinely and she beams. She shows you how she attempted to make pancakes and you realize they are extremely burned. You laugh at her expense and she again fumes with embarrassment and slight anger. You clean up everything and just decide to steal a muffin.

"So how long do you plan on staying this time?" you ask.

She glances over at you and smiles, "For as long as you need me!"

You smirk and shake your head, "Well thank you, I could actually need the help. Tomorrow is-"

"Opening day?" she asks grinning.

You nod, "How did you know?"

She giggles and says, "Just because I don't come up and see you doesn't mean I don't check on you!"

"So you come and see how I'm doing?" you ask.

She nods and takes a bite of her muffin, but gets a bit on her face. You hold in a laugh at the fact she doesn't even notice. You shake your head and grab a napkin before wiping her face. She scrunches up her nose and shakes her head like a child. You wipe it off and throw the napkin away as she finishes up her breakfast.

"You know I'm not a child," she says pouting.

You laugh, "Really? Could've fooled me."

She bristles with embarrassment before crossing her arms and pouting again. You shake your head and ruffle her hair before going into the kitchen and starting on finishing everything.

"Ooh! What can I do!?" your angel exclaims.

You smile and say, "Well your cooking skills aren't too great but you can help me out."

You grin as she puffs up her cheeks at your statement before going to help. You watch her every movement wanting to make sure she doesn't mess up, and by the time lunch comes around you realize you almost have everything ready. You decide to make some ramen for lunch and watch as your angel sets the table.

"So what's your name? You never did tell me…" you ask.

She look over at you and smiles, "Just call me whatever you like."

You cock your head and say, "But, don't you have a name?"

She nods, "I do, but I'd rather you give me a name!"

You blink owlishly at her and shake your head, "Ok…"

She smiles and finishes up setting the table when you bring the ramen over. You eat the ramen and try to think of something to call her while she's here. You eat your ramen thinking it over before sighing and looking up. Your eyes travel to the window you decorated with pictures and your breath hitches after seeing the one you drew of the boys. Your angel notices your expression and looks at the picture as well. She turns to you and smiles comfortingly.

"I'm assuming those are your boyfriends…?" she asks.

You sigh and nod feeling completely defeated, "I can't even look at them right now… I'm not angry so to speak, I'm hurt…."

She nods and says, "Well that's a given the people you love so dearly forgot about you, that would hurt almost anyone…"

You nod and grimace realizing you lost your appetite. You pick up your food and throw it away sighing. Your chest hurts and you rub your temples trying to figure out how to approach this situation. Your angel walks up beside you and rests her head on your arm. You look down at her and quickly give her a side hug. She looks up to you and offers you her brightest smile.

"How much more do we have to finish?" she asks.

You go over your checklist and say, "Only two more items."

"Do we need them for tomorrow?" she asks.

"Well I suppose we have enough for this week but why?" you asks confused.

She grins and says, "Cause I wanna go somewhere! Please (y/n)?"

You open your mouth to argue but she puts on her puppy dog eyes and you melt. You rub your temples before smiling.

"Alright fine, where do you wanna go?" you finally say.

"YES!" She shouts pumping her fist into the air.

She quickly grabs your wrist and pulls you towards the door saying, "There's a festival going on tonight with food, games, and even some rides!"

You chuckle at her enthusiasm grabbing a coat, "Wait shouldn't you get a coat it'll only get colder."

She spins around and smiles, "Nah I don't really feel the cold."

You raise an eyebrow, but shake your head, "Alright, but if you get cold don't come complaining to me."

She nods and grins before grabbing your arm and pulling you out the door. You quickly lock it and head off your 'angel' clinging to your arm. She practically drags you the whole way there bouncing up and down excitedly. You can't help but smile at her enthusiasm and decide this isn't a bad idea at all. Once you arrive you decide this is a fantastic idea. The festival is so bright and colorful your happy you came.

"This is actually a great idea…" you say.

Your 'angel' beams, "Yay! I knew this would cheer you up!"

You look over to her, "You did this to cheer me up?"

She scratches the back of her neck, "Well yea, I don't want you to be sad for your opening day."

You smile and hug her. She returns it grinning wildly before grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the stands. She drags you to a food stand where you buy cotton candy. You eat it slowly savoring it while your 'angel' gobbles down the whole thing. You chuckle as she licks her fingers trying to get the stickiness off. She turns to you and grins before grabbing your coat and pointing to another stand. This stand has an assortment of masks, and you watch as your angel looks at each one in awe.

You smile and notice one really just stands out to you. You look and see she has her eyes locked on it as well. You chuckle before buying it and giving it to her. It's a kitsune mask but instead of the red markings they are blue. She looks up to you in awe, and you smile before ruffling her hair and helping her put it on. She has on the happiest expression, and you can't help but laugh.

"Thank you, (y/n)," she says grinning ear to ear.

You laugh and without thinking say, "It's no problem angel."

She blinks and asks, "Is that my name?"

You look her in the eyes, "Oh, I wasn't even thinking… I guess I've always called you my guardian angel…"

She laughs, "I like it! It's cute!"

You smile warmly and say, "Alright 'Angel' it is."

She grins before laughing and running off. You run after her and laugh as well chasing her across the festival. Angel finally stops running, and you catch up to see her looking at the ferris wheel. You look at her as she stares at it with such wonder in her eyes. You chuckle and grab her arm walking over to it. She gasps realizing where you're going and bites her lip excitedly. You laugh at how excited she is and pay for your tickets. Angel is practically hopping up and down like a rabbit by this point.

You hand the man your tickets and get on sitting on one side and Angel sitting on the other. The ferris wheel starts moving and you smile gently looking at the childlike wonder that crosses Angel's features as she presses her face against the window looking outside. You as well look out the window at the bright lights below and smile. How Angel manages to always make you feel like a child again you would never know, but you realize you don't mind acting like a child once more…

"Thank you," you say.

She glances over at you, "For what?"

You smile, "For making me come to this, and for just making me feel better…"

She blinks and then laughs, "Well I should be thanking you, after all you paid for everything."

You laugh and say, "That is true, but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be having so much fun. Honestly I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you…"

You smile gratefully and Angel stares at you with wide eyes. She chuckles before looking outside again.

"People like you think you can do everything on your own because you don't wanna bother someone with your problems…" she says softly.

You nod and she continues, "And people like me who doesn't have a care in the world loves to help because that way we can care about something…"

You look over to her with big eyes and ask, "When did you become so wise?"

She snorts and says, "After I saved the first person who tried to jump off that bridge."

You pause and ask, "Wait, how many people have you saved?"

She smiles and says, "A lot actually. I've saved a lot of people, but I usually don't stay this long with them."

"Are you referring to you and I?" you ask.

She nods, "That's why I never tell people my name cause I usually never stick around…"

"Why stay with me then?" you ask.

She get's a distant look in her eyes before looking to the ground and sighing, "Because even though you seem tough and strong, you need someone to help you. You're just too stubborn to ask."

You stare with wide eyes realizing that what she says is true. You hate admitting the fact that you need help, and would often try to deal with things by yourself. When you couldn't afford the building for your cafe you were heartbroken, but decided to deal with it yourself. That resulted in another reason for deciding to jump.

In fact.

Angel was the person who helped you raise enough money to buy the place… You told her you didn't need help, but she refused and would bring money from her job to give to you. You finally just accepted that and all of a sudden you had enough money to buy the place… Right after that you bought it and wanted to thank Angel, but she disappeared right after.

You come back to reality and see Angel is looking outside with her usual childish smile and shake your head. You wonder if she was literally sent from the heavens, and close your eyes smiling. The ferris wheel stops and you get out Angel right behind you. A gusty cold wind hits you and you shiver slightly. You look behind you and see Angel holding her dress down because of the wind.

"We should head on home," you tell her.

She looks up and nods, "Yea your probably right I think a storm is coming."

"A storm?" you ask not seeing any clouds.

She nods and starts walking holding onto your coat. You shrug and quickly follow holding onto Angel's arm. You leave the festival and head home stretching. When you arrive you see someone you aren't thrilled about seeing. Totoko is outside the door with your nice coat in her hands. You take in a deep breath and head over.

"Totoko, I'm so sorry how long have you been in this cold weather?" you ask.

She smiles, "Not to long I didn't think you would be out for much longer were you at the festival?"

You nod and quickly take your coat, "Thank you for giving this back to me. I forgot it…"

She nods and look behind you, "Oh who's this?"

You look behind you and see Angel is literally hiding behind you clinging onto your coat.

"This is Angel, she's a friend," you say softly.

Totoko smiles and says, "Well it's nice to meet you. Say (y/n), why did you leave so suddenly?"

You stiffen and say, "I wasn't feeling to great…"

Totoko looks at you strangely and asks, "Were you upset about how they all paid attention to me?"

You look up and into her eyes surprised, "What..?"

Totoko bites her lip, "Oh dear I'm so sorry those neets are all so stupid they should apologize! Then again it's my fault for not realizing sooner…"

You look away, "It's ok I'm over it…"

"That's a lie," Angel says from behind you.

Totoko looks at her and then to you and says, "I- I'm sorry…. Excuse me…"

Totoko runs off without another word, and you rub your temples. Angel hugs you offering a comforting smile which you return. You unlock the door and clean up everything. You look at the cafe once more before deciding it's ready. You set your alarm, and then hop into bed. Angel hops in bed too and smiles warmly.

"Tomorrow will be even better I promise!" she says sweetly.

You nod and ruffle her hair, "I'm holding you to that."

She smiles and nods before yawning, "Goodnight (y/n)."

You smile and say, "Goodnight Angel."

You just pray everything goes well...


	12. A Leap of Forgiveness

Your alarm goes off at 5:00 am, and you are NOT ready. The clock beeps continuously and you groan hitting snooze. You think 'Oh 5 more minutes wouldn't hurt'...

However your guest disagrees.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!"

You roll to see Angel grinning and right in in your face. She's bouncing on the bed, and you groan hitting her over the head with a pillow. She falls before getting up and shaking your shoulder.

"Come on it's opening day!" she yells.

You groan and sigh defeated knowing you aren't getting out of this one. You slowly get up and watch as Angel fist pumps in victory. You shake your head and get up stretching. Angel hops up as well and puts on her white shoes. She turns to you and asks if you can braid her hair, and you agree.

You aren't fantastic, but you also aren't terrible at it. You braid two pigtails and even tie cute blue ribbons at the end of her hair. Angel beams at herself in the mirror before turning to you and pushing you towards the closet. You get ready, and watch as Angel gets something out of a small bag you never noticed.

"What's that?" you ask curiously

Angel looks up and grins, "This is my small pouch I carry around to keep stuff inside of it!" 

You walk over to see when she throws something on your head. You reach up and feel petals. Angel grabs a mirror and shows you a flower crown made of an assortment of flowers. Angel giggles, and then dumps out a punch of blue flowers before putting them in her hair.

"So you just keep a bunch of flowers in a bag?" you asks.

She giggles, "Well these were just flowers I saw on the way and picked up I made your crown earlier."

"What time did you get up?" you ask.

She just giggles and keeps putting in flowers so you shake your head and help put the rest in. She spins around and smiles at you wildly.

"How do I look?" she asks beaming.

You chuckle and say, "You look beautiful."

She grins proudly before saying, "You look great to!"

You chuckle and tell her thank you before heading down stairs. You start to get everything ready when you notice how dark it is outside. It is early but shouldn't there be some light because it's almost 6? You walk over and open the door realizing the issue. Dark clouds loom across the sky and you can't help but stare flabbergasted.

"Angel! Get over here!" you yell.

Angel comes running and sees the clouds, "Oops that's no good."

You turn and ask, "How did you know a storm was coming? There hasn't been any weather reports about it…."

She shrugs, "I just knew."

She turns and walks back inside. You quickly shut the door and hope that people may still come by. Angel wipes down the tables as you turn on the heater to keep the food warm. Finally after taking a deep breath you turn the closed sign around so it now reads open. You take a deep breath and pray that this storm doesn't drive away everyone…

Angel seems to sense your worry because she elbows you lightly and gives you a comforting smile. You nod and smile back before heading behind the register and getting ready for whatever may come your way.

About an hour later rain is pouring down and Angel is sitting by the window watching it. No lightening or thunder has been seen or heard, but the rain is everywhere. Angel perks up before grabbing an umbrella and running outside. You quickly get up and go to see what's wrong and you gasp. Angel is holding an umbrella over an elderly woman and helping her to get inside.

"Oh sweetie thank you for that," the woman says kindly.

Angel grins, "It's no problem! Come inside we'll get you warmed up."

"My, my what a cute cafe…" she says.

You smile, "Thank you, there is a couch over there with warm blankets. If you want anything to eat or drink let me know."

The woman smiles and then asks, "Where do I order?"

You grin and go to the register, "Right here!"

The woman smiles and orders a hot chocolate and 2 muffins. You give her discount for being the first customer ever, and watch as the woman eats. You're thrilled when the woman tells you that your food is delicious, and will bring her husband next time. You beam at this and ask if she wouldn't mind telling her friends about it too.

"Of course I will sweetie," she says before getting up.

Angel touches her arm and says, "Are you leaving? It's still pouring down rain, I could walk you to your next stop if you want."

The woman shakes her head, "I'll be alright dear, my husband is outside waiting for me."

Angel nods before helping the woman outside and into her car. She comes running back and sets the umbrella down smiling.

"What a nice lady," she says.

You nod, "Yes she was very sweet."

The next few hours go by and you meet a nice man with a puppy who stays for a bit, a big family with an overwhelmed mother, and a group of girls. Angel spends time with each customer and as you watch her talk you realize she's giving them advice.

The man talks about his girlfriend and that he wants to propose but is scared.

Angel smiles and says, "Well you love her I can see that much, and if you know she loves you to I say go for it. If it doesn't go well then it's not meant to be, but it may go extremely well you'll never know until you try it."

The man smiles and nods, "Thank you I'm just nervous."

She smiles and says, "Just take a _leap of faith_ it'll turn out alright in the end, whether the proposal goes good or bad."

The man smiles before saying goodbye and leaving. The woman with her 4 kids recently went through a divorce. Her ex-husband is always behind on his child support payments, and she's very stressed.

"Do you know anyone willing to babysit for free?" Angel asks.

The woman nods, "My sister, why?"

Angel grins, "Because YOU are in desperate need of me time. You need to go do something or else you'll start pulling out your hair."

The woman laughs and says, "You're right, I just don't want to bother anyone else…"

Angel chuckles and pats the woman's shoulder, "You aren't a bother. In fact you seem very sweet, but you have gone through something difficult and need to relax. If you don't you may do something you'll regret. Just take a _leap of faith_ , and see if your sister is willing to help."

The woman smiles and nods, "I understand, thank you for talking to me through all of this."

Angel beams and waves goodbye to the children as they head on home.

The storm still rages on when the girls show up. At first you decide everything is fine, but Angel won't leave them alone. You have no idea why she is so set on finding out something until you sees them. A young girl with bruises covering her arm in the shape of a handprint. Angel continuously talks to the girl until finally she caves saying her boyfriend has become abusive. Her friends don't seem surprised, and they talk about how to solve the issue.

"I can't leave him he'll just threaten me…" the girl says weakly.

"Tell your parents then, tell his parents, but you HAVE to show someone these bruises…" Angel tells her.

The girl sighs, "But what if this is just a phase? Maybe he'll get over it!" 

Angel frowns and says, "How much longer can you endure this 'phase'. What if he doesn't get out of this phase until he kills you or if you kill yourself."

The girl looks up to Angel with wide eyes not knowing what to say until her friends pipe up.

"She's right you have to tell someone, and if he threatens you at all I'll kick him in the balls!" says one.

Angel smiles, "Just take a _leap of faith_."

The others agree with you and so they all decide to tell their parents. The girl with the bruises quickly hugs Angel thanking her before running off. Angel smiles content, and then turns to you grinning. You shake your head and come out from behind the counter.

"So Miss Therapist, what now?" you ask smirking.

Angel laughs and says, "Now I fix your situation."

You sigh and look away. You know you have to face them, but you're so afraid you don't know what to do… Angel notices your mood change and lightly taps your foot smiling gently. You smile back and ruffle her hair. She watches as you head to the door and turn the closed sign around. Angel helps you clean up and you watch as the wind picks up even more. You see the trees and bushes blowing wildly and you feel a sudden shift in the weather.

It seems… darker….

Angel stands beside you looking outside, and you notice how she grimaces at the weather. She gets a distant look in her eyes before walking towards the door even more. She touches the door when a sudden flash of light fills the street followed by a boom. Angel watches the sky as another light flashes and more thunder follows. You walk up to the door and decide to grab Angel and move away from the glass windows. Angel seems reluctant, but doesn't argue and joins you on the couch.

You feel your phone buzz and sigh. You were getting text messages all day, but you haven't read a single one. Angel who is leaning on your arm looks up to you curiously. You sigh before getting out your phone and opening it up. You see many messages sent by Todomatsu and a bunch from Osomatsu and Karamatsu.

"Are you not going to reply?" Angel asks looking at the amount of messages.

You sigh and say, "I don't know I understand we need to talk about this, but I'm scared. I have no idea on what I should say…"

Angel smiles comfortingly, "Just tell them how you feel, when there is conflict there must be resolution."

You snort and look down at her, "Another motto?"

She grins cheekily and you turn back the messages at hand. You notices that many of the most recent are just them begging you to message them back. You scroll up and see that they apologize profusely about what happened, and want to talk to you. You set your phone down, and cover your face.

"What am I gonna do…?" you ask.

"There we are!"

You turn to see Angel holding your phone and a message sent to Todomatsu. You snatch your phone and read the message Angel has sent.

:Bring your brothers and yourself over to the cafe. I'll be waiting here and we can talk.

"Angel!" you yell starting to panic.

She simply says, "Where there is conflict there will be resolution. Why wait?"

You groan and bite your lip, "I'm not ready!"

She crosses her arms and gives you a pointed look, "You are ready, you're just too stubborn."

"Angel, if you weren't so goddamn nice I'd get extremely mad," you say blowing out air.

She rolls her eyes and says, "Again, watch your language, and this is a good thing! You need to sort this out!"

You don't respond so she continues, "(y/n), I'll be there the whole time! If things go bad I'll take care of it I promise!"

You look her in the eyes before nodding, "Ok… Ok! Lets, lets do this…."

She nods determined, "I'll be here the whole time don't worry!"

You tighten your grip on the counter when you hear the door open. You turn to see the boys all panting and the strangest look in their eyes. You tremble slightly, but let go of the counter and walk forward. You have no idea what to say, and by the looks of it neither do they.

"(y/n)..." Osomatsu says.

You suck in a breath, "Yea?"

Osomatsu takes a step towards you looking completely wracked with guilt. What he does next surprises you. Osomatsu gets on his knees looking completely broken.

"I'm so sorry," he says.

You feel your chest tighten and you drop to your knees, "It's ok, I just…. That really hurt me you know?"

He looks up and you notice how defeated he seems. You move forward and hug him tightly. He clings onto you and says how sorry he is over and over. You stroke his hair doing your best to calm him down. You see the others have surrounded you all looking guilty and hold out your arms to them.

They all rush forward enveloping you in a tight group hug that you relish. You feel tears form in your eyes, and wipe them away.

"We're so sorry," they all say over and over.

"It's ok," you tell them, "I was just so afraid you left me like my parents did…"

They all practically shout no before holding you even tighter. You sigh in relief and look up to see Angel smiling knowingly at you. You smile at her and mouth 'thank you'. She giggles, and the boys turn finally seeing her. They all stare with wide eyes before looking over to you.

"Boys I'd like you to meet my guardian angel," you say beaming.

They all look back to her as she giggles and walks forward. She beams at them before rocking back on her heels and waving.

"My name is Angel by the way!" she says grinning.

They all blink owlishly before helping you up and facing her. The brothers all look to each other before bowing. Angel seems taken aback and looks to you for what to do. You chuckle and smile comfortingly.

"Thank you," they all say.

Angel cocks her head to the side, "For what?"

Karamatsu looks up and smiles, "You saved her from that bridge, the same way she saved me."

Angel gets an 'ah' moment and scratches the back of her neck, "Well if I have the power of course I'll save someone!"

The others smile gratefully before introducing themselves. Once they are done you pile on the big couch with you squished in the middle. Most people would get onto you about forgiving them so easily, but everyone deserves a second chance. Not only that you love these idiots too much to stay upset with them.

You're so overwhelmed with joy you don't notice Angel's sad expression as she leaves the room...


	13. A Leap of Running

The next morning is thankfully uneventful and peaceful. You are thrilled that more people show up today hearing stories from friends. The elderly woman stops by, and true to her word brings her husband with her. Angel helps you as the day drags on, and then a young man probably Angel's age walks in. He has dark bags under his eyes and fidgets every so often, but the moment he sees Angel he lights up and walks over. Angel smirks and hops off the counter to meet him halfway.

"I heard of a girl with hair almost white like snow and blue eyes like the sea was here giving advice. I had a hunch it was you," he says smiling.

Angel laughs, "It's good to see you again, Hiromitsu."

He shakes his head, "You know better call me Hiro!"

Angel laughs, "Of course Hiro."

The two quickly hug one another, and then Angel turns to you. She motions for you to come here, and so you quickly do so intrigued. Hiro smiles knowingly at you, and you squint your eyes confused.

"Hiro this is (y/n)," Angel introduces.

He smiles, "Is she your saving grace too?"

You blink and turn to Angel before looking back, "Yes, she… She saved me a year ago…"

Hiro grins, "She saved me about a year and a half ago when I was about to jump off that bridge nearby."

You stare wide eyed, "That's where she saved me!"

Hiro laughs and turns to Angel, "How many people have you saved again?"

Angel shrugs, "Too many to count."

You and Hiro look to each other before staring at Angel curiously. Angel completely ignores this however and hops onto the counter before looking at Hiro dead in the eyes.

"So do you need me?" she asks.

Hiro shakes his head, "Not this time, I mean I haven't been sleeping as much, but that's because of work. The fidgitiness is the coffee."

Angel nods frowning and says, "That's good, and if you ever need me just call."

He seems confused by this and asks, "How? You don't even have a phone!"

Angel grins and says, "That's for you to find out I guess."

You wonder what exactly she means by that, but sees a new customer walk in and go to take their order. You watch as Angel and Hiro talk a little longer before he checks the time and heads off. Angel smiles brightly waving goodbye when you see it. The moment Hiro is out the door her expression switches. Her bright happy expression is replaced with a sad dead one. You watch as Angel looks at the clock takes a deep breath and smiles brightly again.

You know something is wrong…

Once you close the cafe the boys come over to take you out. They all decide to take you to a arcade, and ask if Angel would like to go. Angel grins cheekily and says no incase things get 'heated'. You shoot her a glare which she deflects with a laugh. You shake your head and say goodbye with a smile. Angel waves back and then turns to go do something to occupy herself.

"Ready my love?" Karamatsu says holding out his hand.

You laugh and take it squeezing his hand with a smile. The 7 of you head to the arcade that seems so lively and fun. Karamatsu takes you to a driving game first. As you lay on the plastic machine you almost fall off causing Karamatsu to laugh. You glare before the game starts and you do as best you can. Neither one of you get first, but you're pleased that you still beat him.

Todomatsu comes next dragging you over to a DDR game which you are pretty sure you're terrible at. The game starts and you watch as Todomatsu does the dance moves with ease. You struggle a bit, but slowly start to get the hang of it. Still Todomatsu beats you in the end and asks for a victory kiss. You roll your eyes and give him one before being dragged off by Jyushimatsu.

Jyushimatsu takes you to a skee ball machine. You watch as he picks up the balls and then throw them like a baseball at the slots. You stare wide eyed at how he manages to get them into the highest score slot and get a bunch of tickets. He just laughs and let you go, but you decide to do it the ol fashion way. You don't get as many tickets but still a good amount. Jyushimatsu takes them and drags you to where you turn them in. He gets you a lava lamp and you smile gratefully.

"Thank you Jyushi," you tell him sweetly.

Jyushimatsu just laughs and he then turns you to Choromatsu who is at the front where they sell food. You run up and watch as Choromatsu brightens up before ordering two ice cream cones. You and Choromatsu eat your ice cream and watch as he gets some on his cheek. You giggle before kissing his cheek and getting it off. Choromatsu burns bright red and you laugh patting his knee. You finish your ice cream and talk for a little while when Ichimatsu lifts you out of the chair and carries you away.

You laugh as Ichimatsu carries you towards a claw machine with a bunch of cats. You are absolutely terrible at these, but watch in awe as Ichimatsu remains calm and hits the button. The claw catches a cat perfectly and brings it back dropping it in. You stare jaw dropped as Ichimatsu hands you the cat smirking. He does it a few more times, and you accumulate 6 stuffed cats by the time you're done. You give Ichimatsu your brightest smile, and give him a quick hug. He smiles genuinely and you kiss his nose smiling.

Osomatsu swoops in and takes you towards a different area and you gasp seeing how gorgeous this room is! It's decorated with lights and fixtures to resemble the galaxy. Osomatsu watches with a small smile as you examine the room. He walks up and holds your hand smiling gently. You have never seen him so gentle and sweet…

"I want to apologize for what happened…" he says.

You blink, "Osomatsu it's ok I forgave you remember?"

He shakes his head, "We don't deserve it… I don't deserve it. I got them all riled up and it really hurt you…"

You look away and say, "A girl once told me 'forgiveness is key in any relationship, but those who are selfish in one never deserve that forgiveness'."

He looks to you confused so you continue, "You gave me a heartfelt apology, so I knew that you truly were sorry. However she also said, 'But remember those who give a second chance may receive more suffering'... So don't do it again ok?"

He nods and says, "How are you such a kind hearted person?"

You look up to him and smile nostalgically, "I want to be someone people can rely on, and I want to be someone who can help people with zero regrets…"

He smiles and you lean against him saying, "I forgive you Osomatsu…"

He puts an arm around you and squeezes you close. You feel him trembling slightly, but decide not to comment on it. You just lean against him and smile feeling content….

The boys say goodbye and you walk on home feeling giddy. Ichimatsu told you he would stop by tomorrow so you decide to get the cat area ready when you get home. You stretch and reach the door before unlocking it… However the door is already unlocked. You told Angel to lock it once you left so you quickly get inside to ask. The lights are all off, and there is no sign of her anywhere. You start running around calling for her when you see a flower crown and a piece of paper.

It reads:

 _Dear (y/n),_

 _I know this is a bit sudden and I should've said goodbye, but I can no longer stay here. You no longer need my help so I will go on. It's been a lot of fun, and I really enjoy being there with you. I wish I could've talked your boyfriends more though… They seem like a lot of fun in my opinion. It's not that I hate this place, but you no longer need me so I must move on. I have been a wanderer for a very long time… I wonder when I will be allowed to stop wandering. I wish for a place to call home one day, but that place is not here yet I suppose… I will miss you terribly, and if you need me just call._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Angel._

You feel anger, shock, sadness, and worry run through your entire body. No, there was no way she left like that. NO WAY. You wouldn't allow it. If she truly wants to leave she will tell it to your face. You will not let her go so easily…

"Wait, just call?" you mutter.

You look outside before bolting out the door and running to the bridge. You take a deep breath before screaming out her name. You beg for her to help you to talk to you, but no one responds. Finally you hope over the edge of the bridge and take a deep breath.

"Angel! I know you are somewhere near, so for God's sake come talk to me!" you yell.

There isn't a response so the let go of the railing, "If you don't come out I will jump off this bridge!"

Again no response so you start counting, "1, 2-"

"WAIT!"

You pause mid squat to see Angel looking at you with wide eyes. You hop over the other side of the bridge and take a deep breath. Angel looks away grimacing.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks.

You sigh, "No way in hell I'm letting you off that easy."

She smiles and looks up to the sky, "Why though? I'm no longer needed. The conflict is resolved, I'm done…"

You walk forward and say, "You don't have to be! I still need you! I need you at the cafe! I need you to talk to about the boys! Please Angel!"

She closes her eyes, "I need to keep moving."

You growl, "Look me in the eyes and say it! Tell me you don't wanna stay! Tell me!"

She slowly looks you in the eyes and trembles, "I-I-... I- Of course I wanna stay! You think it's fun being alone all the time? It's not! But when I'm no longer needed I leave. But I want to stay..."

You slowly approach touching her shoulder, "Than do it! You're my friend and I will always need my friends so please… Angel just-... Just take a _leap of faith._ "

Angel looks up to you with wide eyes before smiling and nodding, "Ok… I'll stay… Maybe not forever but for now I'll stay…"

You smile relieved and hug her tightly. She returns the hug and you feel her shake a little. You walk home with her hanging onto your arm like a child. You get ready for bed and watch as Angel stares up at the night sky with a strange look on her face. You whistle to get her attention and hop in bed facing away from her. She gets in bed as well, and you sigh relieved. She escaped your friendship once, and you don't plan on letting her escape again.

Plus she still needs to hang out with the boys...


	14. A Leap of Sickness

The next day you are surprisingly busy. Many people stop by for the food and to meet Angel. Everyone seems to have heard about her and asks for advice. You can't help but watch amused as Angel frantically tries to help people. She seems overwhelmed and surprised by how many people show up asking for her. You grin as she waves goodbye to another customer and collapses on the couch.

"I never realized how tiring talking to people could be," she says slouching.

You chuckle and hand her a hot chocolate, "For your hard work my dear."

She lights up just like that, and takes it out of your hands. She takes a big gulp and you freak a little.

"Angel it's hot!" You exclaim.

She looks up to you with big eyes as if she doesn't understand the issue. You step back and cock your head to the side.

"Isn't it hot…?" You ask.

She looks to the cup with the steam rising and shrugs, "I think it's fine, thanks for the hot chocolate (y/n)."

You nod and shake your head before going behind the register. You are about to close up, and you realize Ichimatsu never showed up. You check your phone and realize none of the brothers texted you… Not even Totty…

"Weird…" You mutter.

You decide to text Todomatsu, and then start cleaning up. You close up and go back to check your phone.

0 messages

That's strange... Todomatsu ALWAYS has his phone on him, so it was very strange for him not to reply. You get worried and decide to call Matsuyo. She gave you her number a little while back, and right now you are thankful for that.

"Hello?" Matsuyo asks.

"Hello Mrs. Matsuno, it's (y/n)," You reply.

"Oh! Hello how are you dear?" She asks.

You smile, "I'm doing quite well actually, but I was wondering where the boys are…"

She pauses before saying, "Well they got sick late last night… They were walking home when a cold water reserve dumped water all over them."

"Oh my goodness, are you there with them?" You ask worried.

"No I already had plans for tonight…" She tells you.

You tell her thank you before deciding on what to do. You bite your lip when Angel walks up and hip bumps you. You glance over at her and she knowingly smirks.

"For goodness sake just go," she says.

You smirk and ruffle her hair before making something for them to eat and heading out. Angel decides to stay behind afraid of getting sick, and you decide to keep a medical mask on you in case they are super contagious. You arrive and open the door quietly. You slip inside and head to their room. You open it quietly to see how dark it is inside.

"Hello?" you whisper.

You hear something shuffling around before the lights flick on. You squint and see Jyushimatsu worn down and exhausted by the light switch. You quickly run over and shove him back into bed before looking at each Matsu. They all look terribly tired, and weak. None of them really say anything just glance at you tiredly. You plug in a light so you can see before turning the other light off.

"You guys look horrible.." you mutter worried.

They all hum, and you sigh before feeling their foreheads. They definitely have fevers and they look so exhausted. You run downstairs and get cold wash cloths before running back upstairs. You lay the cloth over their foreheads, and sigh. About an hour later you decide to give them the chicken soup you made. You put it in a heater type thing so it should be fine, but you decided to check. You smiled seeing it was still warm. You get them out and set them beside each Matsu. The aroma awakens them even more, and they become more aware of their surroundings.

"Hello boys," you say gently.

They see you before bolting up and then groaning. You sigh and hand them their soup before watching them gobble down the whole thing. You smile pleased before taking their bowls and setting them back inside. They all smile at you in their weakened state and you cave. You put on your medical mask before scooting over and into the center. You rub their hair or backs and keep them company.

"Sorry for all of the trouble (y/n)," Choromatsu says weakly.

"We all know you're happy she's here Choro," Osomatsu says smirking.

Choromatsu glares but just rolls his eyes to weak for another fight. Osomatsu smiles gratefully towards you and falls back onto the futon exhausted. Ichimatsu is surprisingly touchy and holds onto your arm or hand. You stroke his hair until he falls asleep on you, and you gently set him down. Todomatsu falls asleep on your lap as you rub his shoulder, and again you move him into a laying position. Jyushimatsu just sleeps but holds onto your shirt tightly. You manage to free yourself before stepping back. You notice Karamatsu hasn't said a word and so you crawl over to him.

"Kara?" you whisper.

He cracks his eyes open and smiles, "What do you need my Karamatsu love~"

You reply, "You've been surprisingly quiet…"

He smiles weakly, "Sorry, I'm exhausted my dear~"

You raise an eyebrow, "Kara… Come on I'm not stupid."

He sighs, "My bruzzahs treat me better now, but I wonder if it's because of you or me… I wonder if they are only doing this for you…"

You reply, "Kara, your brothers love you whether they'd like to admit it or not, and you need to know that."

He seems unconvinced so you say, "Kara you saw how frantic they were to save you isn't that proof enough?"

He nods, "I know it should be but…"

You sigh, "You're afraid."

He nods and so you stroke his hair saying, "It's ok to be afraid Karamatsu, and if this really does bother you so much we can talk about it. You can't deal with everything by yourself."

"I learned that the hard way remember?" you say smiling.

Karamatsu nods before yawning, "Thank you for talking to me (y/n)..."

You chuckle, "I'm your partner it's my job to talk to you and help you. Now please get some rest."

Karamatsu nods before drifting off to sleep. You shake your head and chuckle before packing everything up. You leave silently, and just pray they feel better in the morning. You walk home with a slight skip in your step when you crash into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" you exclaim helping them pick up some papers.

You look up and freeze as you make eye contact with your father. He stares in shock as you scramble away. He gets an icy expression on his face as you pick up your things. He grabs your wrist tightly and squeezes. Pain shoots up your arm as you claw at his hand.

"You're hurting me," you whimper.

He lets go and you massage your wrist as it turns black and blue.

"What are you doing out here so late for?" he asks gruffly.

You take a deep breath, "I went and took care of some boys… They're sick…"

"Those boys your mother saw you with?" he asks sharply.

You look up, "Mother saw them?"

He nods, "She thinks you're sleeping with them!"

You get angry at this how dare he say something so vulgar, "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Like what?!" he shouts, "Like you're some kind of WHORE?!"

You growl, "Leave me alone!"

He gets in your face, "Make me, WHORE."

You feel your entire body shake, and you're so goddam ready to slap him, punch him, ANYTHING when-

"Sorry sir, but what you're saying is quite rude~"

You turn and see Angel smiling sweetly at your father. He looks confused and looks between you and Angel. Angel walks up beside you and smiles cutely.

"It's very mean to say such hurtful words," she informs him as if he doesn't know.

He glares, "Buzz off kid!"

Angel giggles, "I can't do that! Especially when I see you recording your daughter incase she assaults you!"

You stare at Angel with big eyes before seeing your father's angry expression.

"You were planning on setting her off and only showing someone the part where she hits you right?" Angel asks smiling.

You father growls, "SCRAM KID!"

Angel laughs and says, "I never realized how pathetic humans can be. You must be really desperate huh?"

That's what sets him off. That line. He lunges forward grabbing her throat and squeezing. Angel doesn't react at first, but starts kicking wildly. You grab him by the collar before throwing him off. You stand in front of Angel protectively when she laughs. You turn around and see her holding a phone and watching something. She flips it around to show the moment he tried to choke her. Your father looks mortified…

"Wait, please. Don't show anyone that! I'll be ruined!" he exclaims.

Angel smirks, "Then you will stay as far away from (y/n) as possible got it?"

He nods clearly terrified when Angel giggles, and hooks arms with you. You skip off and watch as Angel watches the video triumphantly. You check her throat to see how bad the bruises are from when her father started choking her and realize something. There are no bruises. Not even a red mark…

You don't question it as Angel runs towards home dragging you with her, but in the back of your mind you wonder.

' _What the Hell is She?'_


	15. A Leap of Meetings

As the days fly by your relationship only grows with Matsuno brothers. They come by the cafe almost every single day, and take you out when they can. They also have started to help out at the cafe so you aren't as stressed. However you hired Choromatsu as a full fledged member to help clean and help with bills. He seems so happy to say he has a job and even happier when you commend him on his work.

One day, Jyushimatsu surprises you.

"(Y/N)! WE'RE GOING TO THE AQUARIUM!" He exclaims.

"What?!" you ask.

Ichimatsu comes from behind saying, "I'll help Choromatsu and the kid, go have fun."

You hesitate before Jyushimatsu throws you over his shoulder and zooms out. You can't help but giggle and laugh at how excited Jyushimatsu is. He hurriedly makes his way to the aquarium and pulls out tickets.

"Choromatsu nii-san helped me get them!" Jyushimatsu exclaims.

You smile and hook arms, "Well that's nice of him, but right now I'm spending my day with you!"

Jyushimatsu laughs, and then walks inside. You stay close together as you look at all of the fish. Jyushimatsu imitates some of the fish and you laugh loudly. People look at you, and you do your best to muffle your laughter. However with Jyushimatsu around you find it a daunting task…

Finally you calm yourself down enough so you can go eat lunch. Jyushimatsu does that water trick a few times and you tell him to stop or else you'll die from laughter. He does so and you talk about just everything going on. He tells you how the brothers feel, and how they tell him all of their problems. As you listen you wonder something.

"Jyushi do you ever talk to someone about **your** feelings?" you asks gently.

You see him tense before laughing, "I don't need to!"

You sigh before changing the topic to a much lighter tone full of laughter and smiles again. You finish up eating before walking around the rest of the aquarium and taking a picture together. Jyushimatsu picks you up bridal style and you laugh as the picture is being taken. The man taking it says your a cute couple, and you blush wildly. You tell him thank you before heading to the gift shop. You find a cute bracelet and get it for Angel as a thank you present. You also find a small wristband that's yellow and has a small octopus on it. You giggle before grabbing it and going up to pay.

After paying you look around for Jyushimatsu before someone crashes into you. You fall over and groan looking behind you. A young man is lying on the floor rubbing his head. Above him is a couple of guys sneering down at him. You get up slowly and help the young man up as well.

"I am so sorry," he says meekly.

You smile gently and say, "Hey it's ok are you alright?"

His shoulders shake as he nods. The men go up to grab him and you stand in the middle.

"I don't think he wants anything to do with you two…" you mutter.

They smirk, "Yeah? Well it's none of your business!"

You hold your arm out moving the young man behind you like a protective parent, "He doesn't want to go! He's terrified of you!"

The men growl before going to hit you. You cower away but stay in front of the young man protectively. Before the man can even lay a finger on you, his fist is stopped in a firm grasp. You peek out, and see Jyushimatsu holding onto his fist tightly. His expression is very strange… He still holds that smile, but now it looks forced and angry. His eyebrows crease and he looks ready to kill someone.

"(y/n), please wait here," Jyushimatsu says grinning.

He drags the two men outside and you turn away not knowing if you wanna look. The young man shakes violently beside you and you rest a hand on his shoulder. He stills before you very gently move your hand to the other shoulder and pull him into a side hug. He tenses for a moment before stilling and letting out a breath.

"You gonna be ok?" you ask gently.

He nods, "T-thank you, they are… They are my stepbrothers…"

"Your step brothers?" you ask shocked.

"I wanted to move out and they just came with me… When we were younger they relied on me to do everything for them and I guess I just… I let this happen…" he whispers.

You shake your head, "They know what's right and what's wrong. This isn't your fault…"

He nods, "Thank you…"

"When all of this is over how about you come to my cafe? It'll be free of charge and you can just relax…" you ask.

He finally smiles and nods, "Yes, thank you I'd love that…"

You smile back and finally turn around to see Jyushimatsu is by the window waving. You tug the man forward and leave.

"I never caught your name," you say to him.

He looks over and says, "My name is Kiyoshi."

You smile and stick out your hand, "Nice to meet you I'm (y/n), and this is-"

"JYUSHIMATSU!" Jyushi shouts.

Kiyoshi blinks before smiling and then returning to his stoic expression. You hold onto Jyushimatsu's hand double checking to see if he was injured, but it looks like he barely has a scratch on him! Finally you arrive and you walk inside Kiyoshi behind you. You see Ichimatsu in the corner but no Angel. Choromatsu probably left not too long ago, and so it seems that Ichi was alone. Kiyoshi walks in and looks around curiously before meekly walking over to a couch and sitting down on it. He looks around slowly not sure what to do with himself.

Well not until Angel shows up that is.

Angel appears out of nowhere and jumps onto the couch beside him causing him to flinch. He looks over to Angel with wide eyes as she grins brightly towards him. He looks around not knowing what to do when Angel pouts.

"You don't smile much," she says softly.

Kiyoshi replies, "Sorry?"

Angel chuckles, "Eh it's fine I'll have you smiling soon."

Kiyoshi seems confused but shakes his head, "I'm Kiyoshi."

Angel beams and sticks out her hand, "My name is Angel!"

Kiyoshi hesitantly shakes her hand, "Um it's nice to meet you…"

Angel smiles, "So what brings you here?"

Kiyoshi looks nervous so you answer, "Kiyoshi's stepbrothers were mean to him so we brought him here."

Angel understands what you mean and says, "Well if your brothers come around I'll take care of em!"

She poses like Karamatsu would but more like a superhero and finally Kiyoshi laughs. He stops and covers his mouth almost embarrassed. Angel beams and it feels like the room brightens because of her smile. Kiyoshi stares at her with wide eyes, and then looks away after making eye contact. Angel's smile softens and she starts talking rapidly to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi just nods and blinks trying to keep up with the child like girl.

It starts to get late and Kiyoshi sighs, "I've gotta go it's getting late…"

"What about your brothers?" you ask worriedly.

He shrugs, "I don't know… But I have to go home sooner or later…"

Angel latches onto his arm, "No way! You're not leaving! Especially with your mean brothers at home!"

He sighs and manages to pry her off, "I've gotta go, I can't hide forever…"

Angel looks close to tears and says, "NOOO! You gotta stay! Please! Just for tonight?"

"Angel what has gotten into you? You've never acted so childish before…" you mutter.

Angel turns and that's when you see her expression. It's so desperate and full of worry… She looks like she's about to cry, and practically is begging you.

"I'll give you my phone number and call you when I get there ok?" he says.

Angel is about to retort when you respond, "Yes she doesn't have a phone so I'll put it in mine."

Kiyoshi nods and gives it to you before looking to Angel. She looks upset as she bites her lips and rubs her arms. Kiyoshi touches her shoulders before smiling, and she smiles weakly back. She waves goodbye as he leaves, and then turns to you before taking your phone and holding it close.

"Everything is going to be fine Angel," you tell her sweetly.

She shakes her head, "You don't understand (y/n)."

You sigh, "Help me understand then."

She turns to you and says, "Something bad is going to happen, I know it."

"How do you know it?" Ichimatsu says joining in.

Angel turns to him and shakes, "It's this cold feeling I always get in my chest. I know something is going to happen."

Ichimatsu squints at her before walking over and sitting next to her. He very awkwardly pats her head and looks away embarrassed.

"I-If something happens, we'll help him…" he mutters.

You smile warmly and kiss his cheek, "Thank you for comforting her."

Ichimatsu nods as you continue, "And Ichi is right Angel if something does happen we'll sprint over as fast as possible!"

Angel blows out air and nods, "Ok, I'll have _faith_."

You smile at that and clean up. Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu help as Angel sits on the couch staring intently at your phone. Finally it rings and she jolts. She presses the answer button and puts it to her ear.

"Ok, good. Kiyoshi real quick tell me where you live," she demanded softly.

She nods and then says, "Ok thank you."

You walk over and manage to hear him, " _Relax Angel I'll be fine they may rough me up a bit but I'll be ok."_

Angel shakes her head and starts bouncing her knee wildly. You see panic and worry in her eyes and wonder what the hell is wrong? Angel makes him stay on the line as he walks in. He repeatedly tells her everything is going to be fine when he goes silent. Angel stands up and pulls the phone away from her ear.

 _That's when you heard the screaming..._


	16. A Leap of Death

The moment the screaming starts Angel is throwing your phone to you and sprinting out the door. You frantically run after her yelling to Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu. You tell Jyushimatsu to catch up to Angel and frantically call Todomatsu.

"Hello!" Todomatsu chirps.

You frantically reply, "Todomatsu! Angel's friend is hurt or something and were running to where he is now! I need you to get your brothers because I have no idea how this is gonna go down!"

"Ok! Where are you?" he replies quickly.

You tell him quickly and say how you're turning down certain streets until Angel stops in front of one building. Jyushimatsu holds her in place as you tell Todomatsu where you are.

"Ok! Wait there, we'll be there soon!" Todomatsu tells you.

You hang up and run to Angel who is frantically trying to get away.

"Angel! You have to wait here!" you tell her.

She shakes her head, "NO! Kiyoshi is in danger! He needs us!"

Ichimatsu intervenes, "We have no idea what's going on! We need to wait!"

Angel balls her fists, "I don't care! Now, LET ME GO!"

All of a sudden she manages to slip out of Jyushimatsu's grasp and runs to the door. She flings it open and runs inside. You quickly run after her praying that everything will be ok. What you walk in on is NOT ok.

"Kiyoshi!" Angel screams kneeling down next to the small man.

Kiyoshi is on the floor blood pouring out of his leg as he trembles. You frantically kneel down before wrapping his leg up with a handkerchief. Then you hear footsteps…

"What the hell?!"

You look up and see his brothers glaring. You back away slowly fear prominent in your face. The men glare at Angel and start to move towards her.

"Get away from her!" you exclaim.

One turns to you and growls, "Don't tell me what to do!"

That's when you see it. A gun being pulled out of his pocket and being pointed right at you. Before you have a chance to scream, shout, anything. Jyushimatsu shoves you out of the way and is shot in the shoulder. You scream as he falls and then you hold him closely. Ichimatsu looks nervous and afraid not knowing how to help his younger brother. Jyushimatsu grimaces holding his shoulder tightly as his blood stains it red. You take off your hoodie and hold it onto the wound frantically.

"(y/n), my shoulder hurts," Jyushimatsu whispers.

You nod, "I know, it's gonna be ok, just hold on for me alright?"

He nods weakly and your heart breaks. You kiss his forehead and watch as Ichimatsu glares at the men across the room. You also feel anger course throughout your body, but can't focus on that right now.

Angel is cowering away from the brothers as they step closer and closer. They grin and laugh before pulling out the gun and aiming it at her. Somehow she evades the bullet and the men growl.

"How the fuck did you miss?!" One shouts.

The other growls, "Like you could do better!"

They argue before the other pulls out another gun and aims at Kiyoshi.

"No!" Angel screams.

You look up and see Angel protectively hugging Kiyoshi trying to hide him from the bullets. The men growl and hold up the gun and point it at her head. You scream bloody murder as he pulls the trigger.

However.

Angel doesn't scream, cry, or even fall. She stays in the same place before getting up and staring at Kiyoshi in horror. You look down and see the bullet somehow managed to evade the girl and hit Kiyoshi in the throat. Angel screams as blood starts gushing everywhere and Kiyoshi starts choking on his own blood. You look away horrified as Angel starts to cry and scream.

"What the hell?! How did it miss her?!" one of them yells.

Kiyoshi looks frantically around afraid when Angel touches his cheek. She bends down and whispers something in his ear when he stops moving. He looks into her eyes as tears stream down her face. Kiyoshi watches as Angel smiles brightly at him one last time. He manages to smile back before the light fades from his eyes and he stops moving completely. Angel's smile cracks and she starts sobbing. You watch helplessly as the small girl cries her eyes out. The men glare before attempting to put the gun on her head. You scream again and right as they pull the trigger the man is thrown back. You have no idea how or what did it but something did it.

Angel gets up tears still streaming down her face, and she looks at you. You watch as she bitterly smiles and walks towards you. The man gets up with help from the other and growls. You grab Angel when you hear footsteps. You look and see the others running up. They see you and Jyushimatsu before seeing Kiyoshi and the men. They growl and try to figure out a way to attack without getting shot.

"You'll pay for hurting our brother," Osomatsu says glaring.

"And for putting (y/n) in such a scary position!" Todomatsu exclaims.

"Like we give a damn!" one man shouts.

That's when a pair of sunglasses is thrown and hits one in the eyes. You watch as Karamatsu rams into the other and that's when a full out brawl starts. Todomatsu tells you he already called the cops and you watch as he takes pictures of everything with a stoic look on his face. Angel holds onto you tightly sobbing into your chest. You stroke her hair trying to calm her down when you look over and see one man is close to his gun.

"Boys!" You scream getting up.

They look to you before seeing the man reach for his gun. Without thinking you sprint over as fast as possible. He aims the gun at the boys ready to shoot one when you get in the way. You throw your arms out shielding them when you feel it.

A sharp pain enters your stomach slowly before spreading like a wildfire. You gasp before looking down and seeing your shirt a dark red. Your shoulders shake as you look behind you and fall backwards. Tears start pouring out of your eyes at the unbearable pain as you're caught. The brothers circle you looking frantically as blood and more blood continues to flow out of your body.

"Oh my god," you whisper, gasping for breath.

Jyushimatsu manages to crawl over and stare horrified as you cling onto Osomatsu's sweatshirt. The men start to walk forward when they hear sirens close by. They very quickly run out of the house, but manage to glare at Angel as they leave.

"(y/n) hold on!" Osomatsu exclaims tears streaming down his face.

You nod and take deep breaths as Choromatsu takes off his hoodie and presses it down on your stomach. You cry and wince with each breath and Ichimatsu hovers over you squeezing your hand tightly. Todomatsu is bawling his eyes out staring at you tearfully. Karamatsu looks at you brokenly as you gasp for air.

"I'm tired…" you whisper closing your eyes.

"NO!" the boys scream.

You manage to keep your eyes open a bit longer as Angel touches your cheek and smiles. She places a hand on your side and for somehow the pain lessens a bit. You watch with confusion as Angel just smiles and rubs your shoulder gently.

You look and see people running inside. The boys get up and point to you frantically. The paramedics come and put you on a stretcher and take Jyushimatsu to stitch up his wound as well. They place you in an ambulance and you see Angel close by. The vehicle starts moving when Angel leans forward and sighs.

"Hey, (y/n)? I need you to stay awake for me ok?" she says smiling softly.

You manage a nod as she continues, "That's good. I need you to help me so you can't die ok?"

You nod again and she breaks, "Kiyoshi's dead and it's my fault. S-so I need your help ok?"

You try to speak but find it difficult when she talks again, "Don't speak your hurt. I want to go to his funeral ok? I wanna sit with you and cry with you so you can't die ok?"

You nod one last time before feeling the ambulance stop. The paramedics come and take you out as Angel runs inside. Surprisingly no one stops her as she comes with you all the way to the back rooms. She doesn't follow you into the surgery room however and finally after what seems like forever…

You fall asleep.


	17. A Leap of Sadness

When you open your eyes you notice how bright everything seems. You squint at the light above and turn your head to the side. Your eyes widen when you see your mother tapping her foot wildly. You shift and watch her head turn. She stands up quickly and all of a sudden looks very afraid. She bites her lip and takes a deep breath.

"Are you fully awake, (y/n)?" she asks softly.

You nod, "What are you doing here?"

Your mother looks away, "We heard about what happened and came here as quickly as possible…"

"Really? I wouldn't think you'd care about your mistake," you reply bitterly.

She looks shocked and says, "I-I will always worry about you (y/n) you're my child for God's sake…"

You squeeze your eyes tight, "Well it never felt like it."

You hear your mother come closer and look up. Your mother looks absolutely broken and hurt. You feel a part of you caring and wondering what was wrong but shove it down. You swallow thickly and look away.

"I'm sorry."

You turn back and see her looking at her feet, "I am so sorry…"

You watch as her shoulders shake and tears stream down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry! How could I have done this to my own child! I'm the worst parent ever!"

She sobs into her hands and backs away. You watch helplessly as your mother cries and repeatedly says, 'I'm sorry' over and over.

"I- I always thought I was doing the right thing making sure you get a job that pays well, but then all of this happened and we said such horrible things and you- Oh God how could I do that to you!? I'm supposed to protect you!" She rambles on.

You try to intervene, "Mom-"

"I hit you! Oh my God! And then you had a panic attack and I couldn't even help! Then I told your father you were sleeping with them and I didn't even know the whole story how could I do something so terrible? Why couldn't I have been a better parent why!? Oh God I'm so sorry I'll do anything to make up for all of this-"

"MOM!" You yell loudly.

She stops and looks to you with tearful eyes. You sigh and look to the ceiling.

"I don't know what set you off to realize your mistakes, but I won't be able to forgive you so easily…" you tell her.

Your mother nods, "I understand…"

You continue, "Hopefully I can forgive you but for now it won't be easy."

Your mother manages a small smile and says, "I know. Hopefully little by little we can earn your trust back. Starting with this."

You squint your eyes in confusion when she brings out your medical bill. It's high and it won't be easy to pay for it all…

"Your father and I have paid the whole thing full," your mother tells you firmly.

"What?" you ask surprised, "you paid off everything?" 

Your mother nods, "It's the least we can do… I um… I'll head out and tell those boys you're awake…"

She gets up to leave when you grasp her hand, "Thank you mom."

You feel her shake and watch as she quickly escapes the room. You smile gently wondering what on earth changed. You look up and see the boys crowding at the door when it opens and all of them come tumbling out. They look up to you with big eyes and you smile. They all shoot up and surround you relief on their faces.

"You scared us (y/n)!" Todomatsu exclaims.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid again!" Choromatsu reprimands you.

"Yea that's my job remember?" Osomatsu jokes.

"We're just glad you're safe (y/n)," Karamatsu says.

"If you do something like that again I'll lock you in the cafe…" Ichimatsu threatens half heartedly.

"I'll protect you next time (y/n)!" Jyushimatsu exclaims.

You smile weakly, "Sorry for worrying you. I have no idea what came over me I just knew I had to protect you…"

They nod and Todomatsu wraps his arms around your neck, "I'm just glad you're still here…"

The others nod and all of them give you a warm smile that you gladly return. They all pull up chairs and sit with you just talking and distracting you from the stuffy hospital room. Once lunch comes around Osomatsu helps sit you up gently, but you notice that he also is hugging you lightly. You rest your head on his shoulder and smile. He smiles back and kisses your forehead.

You dread eating the nasty food, but decide to stomach it. You lift your arm and feel your stomach protest angrily. You hiss and touch it as the boys all stand up worried.

"I-I'm ok, my stomach still hurts I guess…" you tell them softly.

They all look at you sadly before Jyushimatsu grabs your spoon. They gave you soup, so he gets gets a spoonful and blows. He then holds it out to you and you take it into your mouth embarrassed. Jyushimatsu continues feeding you until you're sick of the stale and plain food.

Ichimatsu then reaches under his hoodie for something and brings out ESP kitty. He sets him in your lap and you stroke his fur happily. Ichimatsu smiles and squeezes your hand tightly. You glance over at him and see the bags under his eyes seem much worse. You pull him close and kiss his nose.

"I'm ok Ichi," you tell him, "I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

He nods and seems much more relaxed after this. You continue petting ESP kitty when Karamatsu pulls out a bouquet of roses and a balloon saying 'get well'. The brothers snort and shake their head, but you smile and gladly accept them. You kiss Karamatsu on the cheek showing your thanks which gets him excited and flustered.

You watch tv for a little while and start to get bored. Choromatsu hands you his phone and earbuds.

"I bought the new Nyaa Chan album… I was hoping to listen to it with you…" he mutters embarrassed.

You smile and kiss his ear which causes him to pop! You giggle plugging the earbuds in and placing them in your ears. You hit play and just listen to the music. You find it relaxing and soothing as it distracts you from everything. However you don't notice the happy green matsu's expression after seeing your joy…

As evening comes around a nurse and doctor comes to check on you. They tell you in the next few days you should be getting out pretty quickly, and you are very relieved to hear it. The boys are thrilled as well that you will be able to come home soon.

"Wait, where's Angel?" you ask suddenly.

The boys look to each other and then to you.

"She's still here…" Choromatsu tells you.

Osomatsu says, "She's been outside talking with Kiyoshi's parents…"

The others stay silent and you ask, "What is she talking to them about?"

"I heard her telling them she was sorry, and that she wants to go to the funeral…" Karamatsu says bitterly.

You sigh, "She's blaming herself… When is the funeral?"

Jyushimatsu pipes up, "Angel told me this weekend."

You nod, "I'll make sure to be better by then."

The others nod and you take a deep breath, "Bring her to me please…"

They nod before getting up and leaving. You wait for a few minutes before hearing the door open. You look up and see Angel shuffling in awkwardly. She looks broken and upset, but you just pat the edge of the bed softly. She walks over and plops down refusing to look at you.

"Angel," you try getting her attention.

She just curls in on herself even more so you repeat, "Angel."

Finally she peeks over at you. You sigh before grabbing her hand. You squeeze it tightly, and watch as her shoulders shake.

"He's dead," she whispers brokenly.

You nod and squeeze tighter, "I know. I know baby I'm so sorry…"

She starts to cry and buries her face in her hands, "Why did it have to be him? **Why!?** "

You don't know what to say so you just rub her back.

"I couldn't protect him! He needed me, and I couldn't help…" she says shaking.

"You can't fix everything sweetheart," you tell her softly.

She looks up at you with tears streaming down her face and she whispers, "It's not **fair**."

You nod, "I know sweety I know."

She starts to sob and you scoot over as she crawls closer. She buries her head into the pillow and sobs. She cries and cries, and you have no idea on what to do so you just rub her shoulder. You tell her it's gonna be ok and that Kiyoshi would want her to be happy and smile again. She sobs for hours until finally it dies down. She sniffles a few times before rolling onto her back.

"I wanted Kiyoshi to be my friend…" she says tiredly.

You nod, "I'm sure he would've wanted that too…"

Angel looks over at you and then nods before curling into a tight ball. You stroke her hair and close your eyes humming a little tune. Angel seems to fall asleep and you tighten your hold before closing your eyes and falling asleep once more.

'Watch over her Kiyoshi.'


	18. A Leap of Goodbyes

You are resting in your hospital room when Angel walks in. Lately she has been her usual smiley self, but you know that's just a cover. You can sense that she is still very upset with what happened and avoids the topic completely. Every single time you attempt to bring it up so she can talk about it, she changes the subject completely. You didn't realize how stubborn she can be, and the whole thing is annoying and worrying you.

"Morning (y/n)!" Angel greets bouncing over to you.

You smile, "Morning, how has your day been?"

She sits down and says, "Pretty good, Osomatsu took me to the really cool oden place! The owner was really funny and nice! He kept calling Osomatsu an idgit."

You snicker, "That was Chibita you met, he's a nice guy."

She nods, "Yea he seemed really nice, what about you? How did your checkups go?"

You grin, "I'm coming home either today or tomorrow!"

Angel beams, "That's great! Sweet! It'll be great to finally have you home! The cafe just isn't the same without you…"

"How have you kept the cafe running anyways?" you ask.

Angel chuckles, "I thought we were going to have to close down, but you know what happened?"

She grins, "Totoko! She came by after hearing what happened and wanted to help! She hired some cooks or something to bake some food and with some help kept the cafe running! Don't worry she followed your cooking methods and such, but it's been running smoothly with her help!"

You stare surprised, "She hired cooks and ran the shop for me?"

Angel nods, "Yup! She still feels bad for what happened, but didn't know how to face you. Sooooo she decided to pay you back!"

You smile, "Well I'll have to thank her for that then… Oh! When is Kiyoshi's funeral?"

Angel deflates just like that and sighs, "This weekend… His mother gave me a dress for it…"

You look to the floor and say, "Well that was nice of her…"

Angel nods, "She wants me to be the first one to set down a flower…"

You sit up a bit and touch her shoulder offering your support. Angel looks up to you and nods. You let go, and watch as she fiddles with her dress and bites her lips.

"You and the boys will be there r-right?"

Your heart breaks as her voice cracks. You lean over and bring her close hugging her tightly. She trembles in your arms and clutches your gown firmly. She faces her head away from you so you can't get a good look at her face. But you have the image that it's not her smiling face anymore. You just hold her tighter wishing the pain this small innocent girl feels would just disappear

"I'll be there the whole time if you need me," you whisper softly.

Osomatsu is holding you close walking you you your chair. His grip is tight but not painful, and you know it's because after what happened everyone is on edge. Ichimatsu hisses at any man or woman who dares approach. Todomatsu clings onto your hand like it's the only thing that can keep him alive. Choromatsu tenses and jumps at any loud noise and will stand in front of you unconsciously as if protecting you. Jyushimatsu is all smiles, but just like Ichimatsu when someone comes to close he emits a dark aura that sends them away. Karamatsu stays behind glaring at everyone and only smiling towards you or Angel.

You sigh and just rest your head on Osomatsu's shoulder as you walk. You are at Kiyoshi's funeral and the mood is just horrible. Angel is with Kiyoshi's parents again talking to them and offering her support. She is wearing a black dress that seems so wrong on her… It's a simple dress with short sleeves and a collar that buttons. She has a part of her hair pulled back, and her white shoes replaced with black ones.

"She'll be ok (y/n)," Osomatsu says gently.

You look up and nod, "In time she will, but she's just so shaken up…"

"She blames herself for his death," Ichimatsu says.

You nod, "I try to convince her otherwise, but she just won't listen to me…"

Ichimatsu nudges your foot and then smiles softly. You can't help but smile gently back, and take in a deep breath. You arrive at your seats and this time Todomatsu sits right next to you and holds onto you tightly. You see Osomatsu ruffle his hair and sit next to him. The seat to your left is for Angel, and you watch as she turns away from Kiyoshi's mother and walks over to you.

Angel sits down, and takes a deep breath before letting it out. She closes her eyes and and tilts her head up towards the sky. You see a soft light hit her face that makes her skin glow almost. She smiles gently and then looks down before opening her eyes. She smiles and rubs at her eyes before looking to you. She grasps your hand gently and holds it in her lap. You squeeze her hand, and she squeezes back smiling gently. You nod and then turn towards the front ready to listen to the service.

As the service starts coming to a close they ask if anyone would like to say a few words. Of course his mother and father come up, and a few friends. Then Angel gets up and walks towards the center trembling. She looks up into the sea of people and smiles softly.

She looks up to the sky before starting, "I didn't know Kiyoshi for very long sadly, but I knew that he was a kind and sweet guy. He had heart and I know that even though he didn't do it much he had the most beautiful smile. He was a little rough around the edges, but once you hit his core you could see how sweet he was. I- I was there the night he died, and to be honest I blame myself for a lot of it… But Kiyoshi probably wouldn't want that, and neither do my friends or family. I miss Kiyoshi, and I want to see him again… I guess when the time comes I'll get to see my friend once more… And Kiyoshi, if you're nervous about going to the other side…"

"Just take _a Leap of Faith._ "

After the service is over you head outside. You look up and see it's raining heavily and wonder if this is some cruel joke. You see a shadow above you and look up to a blue umbrella. Karamatsu holds an umbrella over you and you watch as Todomatsu and Choromatsu get under it as well. It's a large umbrella and with how tight you squeeze together not many of you get wet.

You look behind and see Osomatsu holding an umbrella over Angel as Jyushimatsu picks her up as if she's nothing. Ichimatsu stays close and ruffles her hair a bit. Osomatsu just grins and squishes everyone together keeping the youngest dry. Angel smiles gratefully, and looks ahead for what's to come.

As everyone waits with a flower you watch as Kiyoshi's mother nods to Angel. Angel takes a deep breath and walks forward placing a white rose on his coffin. She kneels down and rests her head on it whispering something under her breath. She gets up, and wipes at her eyes before walking to the other side. She stands beside Kiyoshi's mother and father as they weep for their son, and place their own flowers down.

Finally you and the boys walk up and you set down a small flower as well. You kneel down and whisper softly.

"I'm glad I got to know you Kiyoshi. Even though it was short…."

You stand up and feel a sudden breeze flow across your face. You feel a sense of comfort from it and look up to the sky confused. You walk over to Angel and give her a hug. She leans into it taking in a deep breath. You tighten your grip as she starts to tremble. You lean down and whisper.

"It's ok, just let it out."

She then grips onto you tighter her entire body shaking. She drops to her knees and you catch some of her weight. You hold her close and rub small circles into her back. She buries her head into your chest and you feel it start to become wet and sticky. You sigh before looking up towards the boys who offer a small smile. You smile back and after a few minutes you feel Angel go limp. You lean back and see she has cried herself to sleep. You sigh and watch as Jyushimatsu lifts her up cradling her as if she was a baby.

"Let's go home," you say smiling.

Everyone nods and you get up staying close with the boys. Angel is curled up in Jyushimatsu's arms and you can't help but chuckle at how small she looks. She looks rested and peaceful finally and that's all you could hope for…

You look up towards the sky as the clouds part and a small rainbow appears in the sky. You smile and see a white butterfly flap over and land on Angel's nose. She stirs before smiling and sinking into her sleep deeper; however you hear her say something before that.

" _See you soon Kiyoshi."_


	19. A Leap of Surprises

It's been a few days since the funeral and you rarely see Angel. The young girl is always out it seems and usually spends her time by the bridge. You try to talk to her, but anytime you come near she's out the door. It's becoming quite frustrating and you feel like your head is going to pop off.

"Oi, stop thinking so much."

You look up and see Ichimatsu standing in front of you. You smile weakly and nod. Ichimatsu sighs before grabbing you and pulling you close. Your flushed against him as he rubs your shoulder and rests his cheek on your head. You blush slightly as you lean against him.

"Ew! They're being lovey dovey!"

You look down and see a small boy making a disgusted face. You snort as Ichimatsu gives the boy his darkest glare. The boy flinches and just watches in fear as Ichimatsu towers over him. You laugh as you finally intervene. You bend town to boys level and ruffle his hair.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt ya!" You say smiling.

The boy blinks owlishly before turning away blushing, "Sorry for saying that.."

You chuckle and say, "It's alright but you're right about lovey dovey because I really love that guy behind me!"

The boy makes a disgusted face again before turning, "Love is gross!"

You laugh and under your breath mutter, "Yea it can be pretty gross sometimes."

Finally you stand up and stretch. You turn to Ichi who is blushing slightly. You scratch the back if your head and blush as well.

You chuckle scratching your chin and say, "Sorry for saying that back there that was a little embarrassing-"

All of a sudden you're pulled forward quickly and suddenly lips are on your own. You turn bright red realizing you're in the cafe, and all of these people can see you. Ichimatsu finally pulls back and smirks. You burn as he leans forward and nips your ear. You squeak before pushing him away lightly and sprinting to the bathroom.

"Why do they do this to me," you say splashing water in your face.

You sigh before looking at yourself in the mirror. You notice the bags under your eyes, and rub your temples. Recently you haven't been sleeping too well, and the cause of this was you waiting up all night for Angel to come home. You take in a deep breath before putting on a bright smile and walking out the door.

Ichimatsu is now sitting with some cats, but smirks as you walk back out. You kick his foot and blush again. You finally retreat behind the counter. Todomatsu is working at the register today, and Choromatsu cleaning tables and dealing with the money. Jyushimatsu talks to everyone and makes everyone smile and laugh. Osomatsu decides to help you in the kitchen while Karamatsu stands outside handing out samples and fliers.

After you got shot they wanted to spend as much time with you as possible and that meant coming up to the cafe. They also are wary about you putting too much pressure on yourself so they try to do a lot of the "heavy lifting".

"Oso, the cakes are done! Care to help me with the icing?" you ask sweetly.

Osomatsu nods and joins you in the kitchen while you put on oven mitts and get them out of the oven. Osomatsu helps you set them down leaning in close. You feel his breath on your neck and a chill goes up your spine. Osomatsu smirks before resting his chin on your shoulder. You lean your head against his and look out of the corner of your eye. Osomatsu looks at you as well before leaning up and kissing your cheek.

"Well, we should probably get this done before fappymatsu yells at me for getting behind," Osomatsu says grinning.

You laugh, "Very true Oso, alright let's get started."

You start to ice the cakes letting Osomatsu ice the the first layer because it doesn't need to look pretty, and then you start the second which has more intricate designs. You finish in record time even with the slight setback, and put these in the case to sell.

Once this is over you notice some people and Todomatsu seem to be fighting over something. You get up and walk over.

"Is there a problem?" you ask gently.

The group in front looks to you suddenly and glares. You step back surprised and confused while Todomatsu stands in front of you and returns their glare ten fold. You look to Todomatsu who growls at the group.

"Totty?" you ask gently.

He sighs, "These were some people I used to know."

"So you're his boss right?" one, a girl, asks.

You nod, "I mean I guess so-"

"Why would you hire a piece of shit like this then!?" another shouts.

You shake your head, "Wait, What? What are you talking about?!"

Another points his finger at Todomatsu, "This little shit acts all high and mighty when he's just some pathetic loser who's still a virgin!"

You look appalled at how they are treating Todomatsu, and that's when you see Todomatsu's face. This ashamed broken look that breaks your heart, but as you analyze it more you see loathing in his eyes. Not for the people in front of him, not for you or his brothers, but for himself. Your hands shake violently, as you notice the group smirk.

The whole thing has gotten everyone's attention including Todomatsu's brothers who surround you and Todomatsu. If the group notices how the boys now size them up they don't care. Todomatsu looks to the ground and you see a tear fall from his face.

"See?! Look at this pathetic waste of-"

 **"** _ **IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL MAKE YOU!"**_

Everyone turns to you at your sudden outburst. You feel complete unadulterated rage build up in your chest before spreading like a wildfire. You clench your fists tightly before making your way out from behind the counter and stand in front of them all. The last time you felt this angry was when your parents told you that your dream was pointless, and even then it wasn't this bad.

"How _**FUCKING**_ dare you!" You yell walking closer and closer.

The others slowly start to back up as you grow nearer.

"How _**DARE**_ you! You come in here just to make fun of one of the best guys I've EVER known, and you expect to _**GET AWAY WITH IT?!**_ " you practically screech.

One tries to speak but you shout over him, "NO! Don't you dare say another word! Todomatsu is a great guy! He has wonderful sense in style, he's sweet, and he cares about his family whether he'll admit or not! I don't care if he has weaknesses because those weaknesses are what makes him _**HIM**_!"

You back them up to the door before growling, "And if I _**EVER**_ find you in here again, I will personally deal with you myself."

That got them running out the door in a panic. You take in deep breaths watching as they run an run. Finally you sigh and rub your temples. You really needed sleep if you had gotten that angry… You couldn't believe you had lost your temper like that and sighed….

 _Totty!_

You spin around seeing Todomatsu stare at you with wide eyes. You open your mouth only to close it right after not knowing what to say. The others look at you with surprise as well and you feel slightly ashamed for yelling so much. You back up against the door feeling your hands shake.

"I- Oh my God I'm so- I'm- S-sorry!" you say quickly before dashing out the door.

You hear protests and shouts, but ignore them running as fast as possible. You had no idea where you were heading you just knew you couldn't go back at that moment. You couldn't believe you had said such nasty things even if they deserved it. Not only that but the look on Todomatsu's and the others faces seemed so surprised you felt like they were appalled by your behavior.

You sprint down another alley way and then another before finally resting your hands on your knees. You slide down and rest your head in between your legs. You shake your head and sigh.

"God, why am I such an idiot?" you ask yourself.

You rub your face and start listing off, "First I don't sleep at all so I'm totally exhausted, second because I'm so exhausted I lost my temper WAY to easily and went threatened some people, third I make a huge scene in front of everyone, fourth I run off because everyone looked so surprised and… well appalled…"

You groan and hit your head against your knee, "Why do I always mess things up?"

You suck in a breath before getting up and heading out. You head down to the park to sit down, and just think about how you can fix the situation you just got yourself into. You sigh as you lean against the bench. You sit there for probably hours ignoring the buzz of your phone.

"(y/n)?"

You turn around and see Todomatsu panting as he looks at you with wide eyes. You bite your lip as he rushes forward and wraps you in the tightest hug you can imagine. You hold onto him tightly burying your face in his shoulder.

"What were you thinking running off like that?!" Todomatsu exclaims.

You sigh, "I was just embarrassed for losing my temper like that. I was being an idiot and I freaked you all out-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Todomatsu exclaims.

You look at him surprised, "What…?"

Todomatsu sighs, "You were amazing! You were absolutely incredible! I- I wish I was as amazing as you…"

You tighten your grip on his shirt and yell, "Todomatsu your incredible! You heard what I said so you must know that! I love you and your brothers so much because all of you are different and amazing in your own way!"

Todomatsu looks at you with wide eyes before smiling weakly, "Thank you… I usually try to stay away from them because they all have something they are amazing at and I'm just so weak compared to them…"

You shake your head, "Your brothers have their own weaknesses to. Yours make you well you!"

Todomatsu smiles before kissing your forehead and then resting his forehead against your own. You smile sweetly and hug him tightly. He returns the hug before grasping your hand and standing up.

"Come on everyone is worried about you," he says cutely.

You hold his hand tightly as you walk home and rest your head on his shoulder. Todomatsu smiles at you sweetly and as you get closer and closer you feel your eyes start to close. Wow you sure are tired. Once you reach the cafe you notice the others standing outside holding a piece of paper. They turn and see you before hiding the paper behind their backs.

"What is that?" you ask softly.

The others look at you with worried sad eyes, and you feel like something terrible is about to happen. You grab the paper as Choromatsu holds it out and what you read makes your heart stop.

 _Dear (y/n),_

 _A very important company has made a quite shocking bid for your cafe. This bid tops your payment 3 times what it is and because of that I'm afraid you'll have to sell your cafe to this company. You could attempt to top their bid but since it's practically about 105845500.00 yen (1 million dollars) I doubt you can make more than that in a month. I'm sorry to tell you this but that's what has happened. You will have to clean out your cafe in a month if you can't top this bid, and frankly I don't think your cafe will be able to do the job. I'll come by in a month with your bid, and if you don't have one start packing up._

 _Good luck._

As your hands tremble and your shoulders shake you didn't even realize you are crying until thick tears hit the paper drenching it with salty water...


	20. A Leap of Sleep

Your entire body shakes violently as you stare at the words on the paper. Your vision starts to get blurry as tears pour down your face. You feel people on either side of you, and then you slowly feel the air leave your lungs. Everything slowly collapses in on yourself, and you drop to your knees. You see black spots start to flood your vision and hear a continuous ringing in your ears. You let go of the paper and then everything goes dark.

" _They aren't waking up!"_

" _(y/n)! Wake up please!"_

" _They're breathing right?!"_

" _What do we do?!"_

" _(y/n)! You can't sleep yet!"_

" _Please wake up please!"_

The boys surround you as you collapse. Choromatsu kneels down and checks if your breathing or not and to his relief you are. Todomatsu is in a complete frantic and ends up calling for an ambulance. To them it's a repeat of what happened when you were shot and that terrifies them. Osomatsu holds you close refusing to let go of you. Karamatsu starts to fan you trying to do anything so you'll wake up. Jyushimatsu stays close his smile broken as he tries so hard to bring it back in case you wake up. Ichimatsu hisses at anyone who comes near making sure it was just you and them.

When the paramedics arrive it takes them a moment to get past Ichimatsu and get you out of Osomatsu's arms. They put you in the ambulance before taking you to the hospital noting you show no sign of any form of consciousness. They determine later that you went into shock and now is protecting yourself from facing the issue by making yourself stay asleep.

"You're telling me (y/n) pretty much forced themselves into a coma!?" Choromatsu exclaims wildly.

The nurse sighs, "It isn't a coma. You can't force yourself into a coma boy. They are just in a very deep REM sleep they will wake up you don't have to worry about that unless something else is wrong."

"Is there something else wrong?!" Choromatsu exclaims grasping his hair.

Osomatsu ends up taking his brother away and help calm him down. The others think about the situation all thankful it's nothing life threatening but also worried. Todomatsu ends up clinging onto Karamatsu because he's so worried about you.

"Alright boys you heard what the nurse said. (y/n) isn't gonna be waking up anytime soon which means they are gonna be out of commision for a little bit," Osomatsu declares.

"Your point is?" Todomatsu asks bluntly.

Osomatsu grins and rubs his nose saying, "Which means we all are going to have to band together to get that money!"

The others realize what he means and all decide to make a pact. With six of them all together and putting their work towards something they could pull this off. They all shake on it before heading out. It pains them knowing you will have to stay at the hospital alone.

"Oh wait!" Todomatsu exclaims.

"What?" Karamatsu asks.

"Angel! She has no idea what's going on!" Todomatsu exclaims.

The others realize this and run to the infamous bridge. They find that she isn't there and start heading over to the cafe. When they arrive they find that Totoko is there not the small girl they're looking for. However they wonder why Totoko is standing in front of the cafe and quickly run over to her.

"Totoko why are you here?" Osomatsu asks.

Totoko blinks saying, "I got a call from Angel telling me to come by… She said it was important…"

The others blink and Ichimatsu pipes up, "Did she say about what?"

Totoko taps her lip and says, "Not what, who… She said it was about (y/n)..."

"What?" Todomatsu asks surprised.

Totoko nods, "She said, 'Totoko I need you to come over it's about (y/n) something terrible has happened!' Or something similar."

Jyushimatsu then asks, "Well where is Angel?!"

The others look over to him and wonder that as well. Where could the mysterious girl be? Not only that how does she know the things she knows? They grabbed the paper before they left and yet somehow she knew something is wrong… Osomatsu sighs before showing Totoko the paper and telling her how you collapsed. She gasps when he tells her you're in some sort of shock sleep, but she's thankful it shouldn't last long.

"I've decided something!" Totoko exclaims, "starting today I'll get some shows together and raise money for the cafe! With you crazy 6 neets and myself we should be able to get that money!"

The others cheer and tell Totoko thank you before she runs off with a new goal. The brothers then decide to look for jobs knowing they can rack up a bunch of money when they actually put their mind to it. Usually they would hate to work, but if it helps you wake up and be happy then of course they'll do it.

"Hello."

They turn to find the young girl they originally were looking for. Angel stands a few feet away with a sad smile, and a strange look in her eyes.

"I need to talk to you six," she says quietly.

They all look to each other before Ichimatsu says, "You have some explaining to do yourself missy. (Y/N) has been worried sick about you and all you do is mope around, and now you show up?"

Angel sighs, "I know I haven't been around much but I'm here now and I found something out about this 'company'."

The boys narrow their eyes and Choromatsu asks, "How did you even find out about the whole thing?"

She sighs and says, "I'll explain later right now I need you to focus on this."

Finally they agree and motion for her to walk with them. She takes the note out of Choromatsu's hands and examines it thoroughly before shaking her head and showing them the paper once more.

"I've been all over the place with hundreds of different families or people. This isn't the first time I've seen this happen. However this time it's different. The company wasn't even given a name. The landlord never wrote down her name, and this isn't her handwriting either," She explains.

Ichimatsu asks, "How do you know what her handwriting is like?"

Angel shrugs, "I used to stay there, she's a nice lady, but that's not the point. This 'company' is most likely fake and they are trying to scam (y/n)."

This made the boy's blood boil, and they wanted nothing more then to find this asshole or assholes and rip their legs off. Angel sighs at the dangerous and evil aura. She continues walking until she stops at a very small building and walks inside. The boys follow quietly and they watch her talk to an older woman. Angel smiles sweetly shows her the paper, and then walks back to the boys.

"Who was that?" Karamatsu asks.

Angel shows them a new paper, "That was the landlord or landlady if you will. See how her handwriting is different?"

The boys see the difference and nod before Todomatsu asks, "What if she had someone else write it up?"

Angel shakes her head, "I already asked. She said we should alert the police, but I also have a feeling you six will want to deal with this on your own."

They all look to each other before nodding, "True however we'll still work just incase, and even after they show up and we beat them up we still have money for (y/n)!"

Angel smirks before teasing, "Or you can make them so happy they're more willing to sleep with you~"

They freeze realizing they are caught and Angel just laughs at the six. They chuckle as well before realizing that the sad broken girl is laughing she's coming back, and they all grin ear to ear. Angel finally stops laughing and smiles brightly towards the six neets.

"I'm glad (y/n) met you six. You really make them happy, and that's all I could ever hope for…" she says softly.

They are all taken aback, but smile cheekily.

Karamatsu then says, "But if it wasn't for you they wouldn't even be here now… They'd be gone."

The others look to Karamatsu and nod before smiling at you gratefully, "Thank you Angel!"

Angel stares with wide eyes before chuckling and laughing all over again. She runs outside and they follow her as she helps them find a job before running back to the cafe and making some fliers….

When you open your eyes you barely even recognize your hand. You sit up groaning before looking around and realizing you are not in your bed.

"What the..?" you say before slowly getting out of bed.

You end up on your butt a few minutes later, and sigh to yourself. Grabbing the bedpost you lift yourself up and lean against the bed. You start to head towards the door when you hear it open and someone walk in. Your very surprised when you see Hiro, Angel's friend, standing near you.

"Ah, you're awake," he says softly.

You nod, "Yea I am… Where am I?"

"At the hospital, you collapsed earlier today," he says bluntly.

You open your mouth to speak, but find no words. Hiro understands this and sets you onto your bed before grasping your hands firmly.

"I need to tell you something important," he says looking into your eyes fiercely.

You lean back and nod, "S-sure what is it?"

 _However what he says makes you regret_ _ever_ _waking up…._


	21. A Leap of Good and Evil

" _What?"_ you ask your voice cracking.

Hiro nods, "I'm sorry but it's true…"

You shake your head feeling tears form in your eyes, "B-but how could-"

Hiro shushes you wiping away your tears, "It's difficult to explain, but right now we need to get you out of here."

"Out of here?" you ask.

Hiro nods dragging you towards the door, "I have to show something really important."

You nod and run with him to an elevator. You notice how empty the hospital is and wonder what's going on exactly. Once you're in the elevator Hiro presses the 1st floor button and you feel the elevator move. As you descend you can't help shake this bad feeling off your back, and you wonder what the hell is going on. The elevator stops and the door opens. Hiro drags you out and runs holding onto your wrist tightly.

"Hiro loosen your grip that hurts!" you yell loudly.

Hiro however pays no heed to your statement and even goes and grips it tighter. You wince and just try to keep up with the young man. Hiro runs extremely fast and you realize he's going to your cafe. When you arrive however you see your cafe is no longer there.

"W-what happened?" you whimper in shock.

Hiro sighs, "The boys weren't able to accumulate enough money. Your cafe was sold…'

You gasp feeling new tears in your eyes. This couldn't be happening. How could this be happening! Hiro pats your shoulder and offers a smile. You can't bring yourself to smile back, and just collapse onto the ground.

"Oh come on just get up!" Hiro yells grabbing your wrist again.

He forces you up and drags you over to the bridge this all started on. He looks over to you with dull dead eyes. You feel that coldness enter your gut and slowly inch away. Something isn't right here. Something is wrong and you feel it in your bones…

 _This isn't Hiro_

This was not the young boy who was always tired and yet still managed to be kind. This was _NOT_ the boy Angel knew and this was _NOT_ right!

"Who are you?!" you yells backing away.

"Hiro" smirks and says, "So you figured it out then? You could call me 'Death' if you will.."

You grip the edge of the bridge and ask, "W-why are you here?"

He shrugs, "I'm here to push you over the edge into death!"

"T-that's not possible! I'm not in any danger of dying!" you yell.

He laughs, "You don't need to be in imminent danger it could be you have a heart attack suddenly and die!"

You shake your head, "No! No this- That isn't going to happen!"

He cackles, "We'll see~"

He inches closer and closer only for you to spin around and run. But what happens next stops you in your tracks. Literally. Black ooze wraps around your ankles keeping you in place. You struggle to break free when 'Death' shows up and lifts you into the air. You scream as he inches closer and closer to the edge of the bridge.

"NO! Stop! I- I DON'T WANNA DIE!" You scream.

'Death' laughs before throwing you over the edge and into the murky water. You gag feeling the water latch onto your skin and feel your chest start to burn. You slowly realize you're drowning and fight trying to get away.

 _NO!_

 _I can't die!_

 _The boys…_

 _I need them…_

 _Help._

 _Help me._

 _FOR GOD'S SAKE SOMEONE SAVE ME!_

"(Y/N)!"

You look up seeing a bright light suddenly and the water fades away. Warm hands hold you tightly as you see a bowl cut. Your eyes widen when you feel lips on your own and air filling your lungs. You gasp only to choke on the water again. Somehow you hear this Matsu chuckle before lifting you into a bridal position and shooting out of the water. Air again fills your lungs and you clutch onto this Matsu tightly taking in deep breaths.

"It's alright you're safe now."

Finally you open your eyes and gasp at the person you see. This person isn't one you've met, however you know it's one of the Matsuno brothers… This figure has golden eyes, a white sweatshirt, and well large ears…

"W-who are you?" you ask bewildered.

He smiles gently, "I am known as Kamimatsu."

You blink owlishly, "What?"

He chuckles, "I am the seventh brother of the Matsuno siblings created from the good that left my dear brothers."

You snort, "You were created by the good that left them?"

He nods and you laugh before asking, "Wait, so where are they?"

"You are not actually awake. This is a world created by your mind for until you wake up," he explains.

"So I'm still in the hospital then?" you deduct.

He nods, "Yes all of this is kind of like a dream. Because of that we were able to enter into your mind to save you."

"So that thing that attacked me is gone?" you ask.

He nods, "Yes, that horrible creature earlier was trying to kill you, but my brother and I wouldn't let that happen!"

"Brother?" you ask.

Kamimatsu smiles, "Akumatsu why not come out?"

You look around before your eyes lay on a figure clad in black with his hood covering his face. His hoodie instead of a green pine symbol was red, and when his hoodie finally fell you saw messy hair and surprising red and yellow eyes. He looks up to you with a cold face and then grins menacingly. You glance to Kamimatsu who just smiles like normal. Akumatsu comes closer before he stands right in front of you and gives you a cold long hard stare. You stare right back not being able to look away from his eyes. Finally Akumatsu smirks and ruffles your hair.

"So you approve then?" Kamimatsu asks smiling.

Akumatsu groans flipping off Kamimatsu, "Shut up! But yes I approve. They didn't look away not even for a second."

You cock your head to the side and ask, "Uhm what?"

Akumatsu laughs creepily before pulling you close, "I was testing you. Making sure you're worthy of my brothers and I."

You feel your cheeks heat up and then Kamimatsu comes closer. Akumatsu and Kamimatsu share a look before Akumatsu groans. He lets you go while Kamimatsu walks away motioning for you to follow. You start to follow when you see Akumatsu not following.

"Aren't you coming?" you ask.

He looks up to you surprised, "You want me to come? Most people focus only on him."

You laugh, "I'm not like most people and I've always vowed to love my boys.'

" _All of them."_

Akumatsu stares with wide eyes before pretty much tackling you with a forceful kiss. You squeak feeling him bite your neck when Kamimatsu lifts him off of you. Akumatsu growls trying to attack the white Matsu. Your face now a bright red burns when you see a hickey on your neck.

"You know we can't do that Akumatsu," Kamimatsu reprimands.

Akumatsu growls, "Yea I don't really care this may be the last time we'll ever get to see them!"

Kamimatsu sighs, "I understand that, but we must respect (y/n)."

Akumatsu growls, "I'm starting to not care about that either."

"Calm down you to," you say getting up.

They both look over to you as you walk forward. You blush making eye contact with Akumatsu who grins at your reaction. Finally you sigh and grab their hands.

"Wasn't there something you needed to show me?" you ask.

Kamimatsu smiles and nods, "Yes come this way."

You follow silently holding onto their hands tightly. Akumatsu was right about one thing. You have no earthly idea when you'll be able to see them again. So, you're going to make the rest of your time together the best. Kamimatsu takes you to a small house; one you've never seen before and you turn to him confused.

"This is Angel's house (y/n)," he says softly.

You gasp, "So she does have a home..."

"Sort of," Akumatsu grumbles.

You turn to him even more confused when Kamimatsu explains, "This is where Angel used to live. Her mother still lives here, but Angel ran away many years ago."

"Angel ran away?" you ask quietly.

Akumatsu nods answering, "She was a coward for doing so, but yes. She ran away to get away from her problems."

"Don't be so insensitive brother, Angel was in a lot of pain. She did what she thought was best, and ran." Kamimatsu says.

You tap your chin before asking, "How did she survive for so long?"

Akumatsu replies, "She didn't need to."

You turn to him furrowing your eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Kamimatsu sighs taking your hands into his own, "You remember what Hiro said right?"

You bite your lip and nod, "But he was lying just like everything else right?"

Kamimatsu gives you a sad look, "He lied about the cafe and who he was. But… He didn't lie about what he told you in the hospital."

You gasp covering your mouth with your hand. No. No way. These Matsu's weren't lying. And if that's true then that means….

What Hiro said...

" _I need to tell you something important," he says looking into your eyes fiercely._

 _You lean back and nod, "S-sure what is it?"_

" _Angel's dead."_

Was true.


	22. A Leap of Discoveries

"How? How is that possible?" you exclaim tears flowing out of your eyes.

Kamimatsu wipes your tears away and sighs, "She… (y/n)... She did something she regretted."

Akumatsu continues, "Her family and herself never got along. They fought constantly, and one day she couldn't take it. Her family was insensitive when she told them how much she was hurting so she decided no one cared about her…"

"And she jumped," they tell you at the same time.

You gasp, "What? A-Angel… Angel committed suicide?"

They nod and you look to where the bridge is, "Where were the boys when it happened?"

They look to each other and say, "They weren't even alive at the time."

Your eyes widen, "What? That's not possible…"

Kamimatsu steps forward grasping your hands, "I'm afraid so… Angel isn't a normal human being. She died… But she also lived."

You narrow your eyes confused when Akumatsu continues, "She was brought back only to live a painful life as a creature who couldn't die, or have a family, or even feel happiness…"

Kamimatsu looks to Akumatsu and says, "She… She was made to stop others from jumping off that bridge. It's her job to protect those who want to die. If that means going there herself-"

"Or sending someone to help for her…" you whisper.

They nod and your realize the reason you found Karamatsu in the first place was because of her. You didn't plan on going on that walk, all of a sudden you found the urge to! Angel was the cause of all of this. She was the one who gave you the thought of walking onto that bridge. She was the one who did EVERYTHING. She was the one who protected you, helped you, saved you, and most importantly helped you find love again…

"That night Angel sent me to save him…" you whisper.

They nod and you take in a deep breath, "Oh my god all of this was because of her… I never would've met them if she hadn't sent me to save Karamatsu…."

Akumatsu walks forward standing beside you, "And then you wouldn't have met us."

"Or became a part of our family," Kamimatsu finishes.

"It's all thanks to her this all happened…"

You smile and wipe away tears realizing how much this girl has sacrificed for you. She did everything for everyone because she no longer had a family she could return to… She did everything she could for the people she loved. She saved you, and technically also saved Karamatsu… She was your angel the one person you knew out of anyone you could trust… You smile widely realizing you need to get on home so you can tell Angel how thankful you are.

"There's something else," Kamimatsu tells you.

You look over to him and then Akumatsu says, "She can finally go home…"

You blink and ask, "But it's been a while right? Don't her parents think she's… Dead?"

They look to you and Kamimatsu admits, "We're not talking about that home…"

You then gasp, "You're saying she can finally move on to next stage…"

They nod and you bite your lip not knowing what to say. Of course you want Angel to be happy but another part of you wants to be selfish and keep her to yourself. Yous shake your head knowing that's wrong, but you can't help it. You want her to stay with you and the boys… She was like a little sister, well then again she acted more like a daughter…

Akumatsu notices your dilemma and says, "We could ya know keep her if you wanted."

Kamimatsu intervened, "You know that's not right. Angel has suffered enough."

You look over to him and ask, "Suffered?"

Kamimatsu grimaces, "You notice how she's able to find you when you're at your lowest. How she's able to tell when something is up with someone correct?"

You nod and Akumatsu says, "She's able to notice because she physically feels their pain. Any pain a person feels she feels it to. That's how she's able to find lost souls who need guidance…"

"So she feels the pain that others feel…?" you ask bewildered.

Kamimatsu nods, "The more you're hurting mentally the more she hurts physically."

"Oh my god," you gasp realizing how awful that could be.

Kamimatsu nods, "She has endured this for many years…"

You look to him and ask, "How long?"

Akumatsu replies, "About 60 years now."

You look to the floor wondering how she was able to cope mentally with the kind of pain she had to endure. Everyday somebody is sad and she can feel that sadness. The more sad you are the worse the pain… No wonder she's so dead set on making everyone happy. You realize then that the reason Angel blamed herself for Kiyoshi's death was because she couldn't help him like the others, and the bullet that hit him was all her fault. You realize the reason she's always running is because she's a ghost. A creature that shouldn't be able to exist…

"What is she?" you ask.

Akumatsu looks to Kamimatsu who sighs and explains, "She's not a ghost or actual angel. She's… She's more like a spirit given a physical form. It's why she can't feel the cold or why she couldn't be killed. The bullet that hit Kiyoshi went straight through her because she's like a spirit."

"But she can touch things…" you mutter softly.

Akumatsu groans, "Man so many questions but the reason is because she's immortal. The bullet passed through her because her body forced it to. She can touch things or people anything really she could even touch a weapon and be fine but if that weapon tried to harm her... It would phase right through her."

You shake your head and say, "So she can't be hurt be anything not even a bomb. But she can pretty much be an agonizing pain because someone is feeling down?"

They nod, "Basically."

You run your hands through your hair, "Oh my god. I can't imagine that. You also said she can't feel happiness. What did you mean by that?"

Kamimatsu closes his eyes, "She can't feel anything but pain. All she will ever feels is pain and sadness because that's all she's allowed to feel…"

"She can't feel love, kindness, any of that and yet she can smile so bright?" you exclaim.

Akumatsu rolls his eyes, "The smiling get's annoying however I was surprised to. She goes through so much pain and yet still puts on that big smile that seems to brighten everyone's mood…"

Finally you sit down not being able to take this information. You knew what you had to do because you would not let this poor girl suffer any longer. She's been through so much and yet still provides for you. How could you be so selfish to even THINK of keeping her to yourself…

"What do I have to do?" you ask looking up to them.

Kamimatsu smiles warmly while Akumatsu rolls his eyes. They help you up and take you to the bridge again. This time it's different. The usual murky water looks like a clear beautiful blue. Nothing like the water where you come from. And the area looks different your cafe is gone replaced by a washing and drying machine building.

"Where…?" you ask looking over to the two matsus.

Kamimatsu takes you by the hand and says, "We are going to witness the day Angel became what she is."

You blink before hearing loud footsteps. _You turn as your_ _eyes lock onto her blue ones, and her silvery blonde almost white hair flows behind her. She has lost that soft smile that you know too well, and she holds onto that damn sunhat with the icy blue strip on the side she always wears._

"Angel…" you whisper.

She cries as she runs and then suddenly runs straight through you. You gasp at the feeling before seeing her run to the edge of the bridge and hop over to the other side. You gasp running towards her before realizing that this is a memory and you can't do anything to save her…

"WAIT!"

Angel turns seeing 3 people of the bridge. A man, woman, and young boy… Angel grimaces as they near. They walk closer and closer before they are right behind her. Angel's shoulders shake as tears pour out of her eyes.

"Sweetie please come back over," her mother whimpers.

Angel shakes her head, "Not this time. Every time I do something like this you all apologize saying the fighting will stop, but it never does."

Her father exclaims, "Please! Just stay there! Don't jump!"

Angel grimaces and says, "I'm pathetic. I shouldn't exist why should I waste such pretty water on such an ugly face like this?"

You gasp hearing the line and bite your lip whimpering, "Why… Why couldn't they figure it out?"

Akumatsu stands beside you his face stone cold, "Keep watching."

You look forward as Angel starts to climb back over.

"YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!"

You look towards the younger boy who yells, "You always do something like this to get mom and dad's attention! I'm sick of it! You're only doing it for attention and it's STUPID!"

"Is that what you think?" Angel asks.

The boy nods, "You're such an attention whore."

Angel smiles then. A broken smile you've seen once. She then laughs a dead dull laugh and looks to the sky.

"See mom. I told you things won't ever change in our family," she says bitterly.

" _Were all a bunch of liars~"_

And then she let go. Angel descends off the edge into the water, and that's when you hear it. Her family screams out a name and you realize it's _her_ name. You finally know her name… Her name is-

"Did you get it?" Akumatsu asks.

"Get what?" you ask.

Kamimatsu says, "Her name. Her name is the thing that will set her free from this curse."

You form an 'oh' with your mouth before nodding, "So her name is the thing that will set her free…?"

Kamimatsu nods, "Not even she knows her own name. That's why she never gave you a name."

"Oh! So that's why…" you mutter, "she never even knew her own name huh?"

Akumatsu nods, "Yes, and remember this. Once she learns her true name she'll disappear forever. You won't ever be able to see her again."

You nod, "It's for the best. If it makes her happy and if that way she doesn't have to suffer anymore than I'm open to it."

Kamimatsu smiles warmly, "That's good. You're a good person (y/n)."

Akumatsu rolls his eyes, "Let the boys bad rub off on you a bit kay?"

You snort and nod, "Well I'll do my best."

They nod both giving you a smile. You hug them both tightly feeling a tug. You look up and see a bright light.

"I guess it's time to go?" you ask smiling sadly.

They nod and before you know it Kamimatsu has planted a kiss on your lips with a smile. Akumatsu rolls his eyes before grabbing you tightly and kissing you deeply. He then let's go as you feel your body being lifted up. You wave goodbye and blow them a kiss. You hope to see the pair again because you had two new brothers to share stories with. You yawn suddenly feeling tired and as your lifted into the light your eyes close.

 _And then you open them once more..._


	23. A Leap of Family

When you open your eyes you see your in your hospital room with wires covering your entire body. You shift and look to your left seeing your mother and father asleep beside you. You sit up and watch them breath evenly. You smile before very slowly stroking your mother's head. She shifts before looking up and then shooting up knocking your father off the bed. You laugh while your father struggles to get up and glares half heartedly at your mother.

"(y/n)! Thank God you're awake!" your mother exclaims.

You nod, "How long have I been out?"

Your father replies, "About a week now…"

"A WEEK?!" you exclaim shocked.

Your parents nod and you can't believe it's been a week… How was that even possible? It felt like a few hours with Akumatsu and Kamimatsu… You bite your lip while your mother very gently strokes your head and your father gets a nurse. It's still a little strange having your parents around and being supportive, but it also feels really good.

"Oh my gosh! The cafe! The money!" you exclaim as a nurse walks in.

Your mother and the nurse gently push you back into bed as you try to get up. You shake your head explaining the situation to your mother who doesn't look surprised.

"I actually already know (y/n) that girl told me," she informs you.

You blink, "Angel?"

Your mother nods and the nurse takes your pulse and blood pressure. She informs you that you had a severe stroke all of sudden before it all stopped. You know what caused that, but decide to keep it to yourself. She also says you will have to stay at the hospital for at least one more day just to make sure you're fully recovered. You agree to this and ask for your phone.

You open it and get to Todomatsu's contact. You hit call and let the phone ring. It rings multiple times when the line goes dead. You wonder why he didn't answer and call Karamatsu. Again the call goes dead…

You bite your lip wondering where they could be…

"Everything alright?" your father asks.

You nod, "Yea, it's just that the boys won't answer their phones…"

Your mother chuckles, "It's because they have been working like mad men to save your cafe."

You blink owlishly, "They what?"

Your father and mother grin towards each other, "We went to check on the cafe when Angel told us what happened. I asked where those 6 boys were and she showed us pictures of them working. All of them are really pulling it together for you."

You smile, "Man those neets sure know how to impress someone…"

Your mother chuckles, "They seem to be quite fond of you."

You blush, "Hehe yea I'm pretty fond of them to I suppose…"

Your mother and father stare surprised not expecting you to be so open about it with them. You just laugh at their expressions which cause them to smile and laugh as well. You slowly realize that your parents took the day or days off to stay here with you until you woke up…

They really are trying to change…

"Hey mom, dad," you say getting their attention.

You take a deep breath and say, "Thank you for coming here. No matter our differences I'm glad you're my parents."

Your mother and father stare with even bigger eyes while your mother slowly starts to cry tears of joy and your father's eyes water as well. Your mother very slowly inches closer before cautiously wrapping you in a hug. You lean into it telling her it's alright and she holds you closer. You father joins as well pulling in your mother for a hug to. You're in one big group hug that seems to melt away all of your problems.

Your mother leans back and says, "I'm so sorry for everything and we want you know…"

Your father smiles and at the same time they say, " _We're proud of you (y/n)."_

You feel something happen inside of you. Something unimaginable. That coldness that's usually always there disappears replaced by a warm feeling that makes you smile. Your heart melts and you feel hot wet tears slowly start to stream down your face. Those were the words you had been craving to hear. Those words…

They were _proud_ of you.

 _Proud._

Your mother wipes away your tears, but cries her own hot tears.

"Come on mom stop crying," you say laughing.

"Yea look who's talking," she retorts.

You laugh and see your dad trying to hold back his own tears and laugh grabbing his face.

"Come on dad not you to!" you exclaim.

Your father's dam breaks as he cries and holds onto you and your mother. You just hold both of them tightly happy that you're a family once more. You cling onto your parents tightly never wanting this moment to end.

"Hun you got a call," a nurse says with a smirk.

You look up, "A call?"

The nurse chuckles and says, "Your boyfriends are outside."

You blush bright red as the nurse and your parents laugh. You shoo them out and wait for your boys to finally come inside. You see the door open and in comes Jyushimatsu who launches himself onto your bed.

"(Y/N)!" Jyushimatsu exclaims holding onto your waist tightly.

"Careful Jyushimatsu, we don't wanna keep them here longer," Osomatsu says smirking.

Jyushimatsu doesn't get off however he loosens his grip just incase. Osomatsu quickly pecks you on the lips and pulls you into his chest. You lean into his warmth feeling him hold you closer.

"Dammit (y/n) you scared the shit out of me," he whispers.

You smile weakly, "My bad."

He shakes his head and leans away while the others come up. Todomatsu is at your side in seconds already big tears in his eyes as he holds onto your hand tightly. Ichimatsu sits beside you leaning in close. Karamatsu and Choromatsu stay at your feet offering big smiles.

"Please don't end up in one of these again," Todomatsu tells you.

You chuckle and nod, "I'll do my best."

Ichimatsu grumbles, "I agree with Todomatsu. If you end up in here one more time I'm attaching a bell to you."

Osomatsu snickers, "Kinky Ichimatsu."

Ichimatsu glares daggers at the older brother who only smirks. Choromatsu rolls his eyes before turning back to you.

"I brought you some things to keep you busy," Choromatsu says holding out his nyaa chan album a sketchbook, and an actual book.

You smile warmly, "Thanks Choromatsu. I have no earthly idea how long I'll be in here!"

He nods and then Karamatsu says, "I'll come by when I can to serenade you with a song."

You giggle and say, "I'll be waiting for you Karamatsu."

Osomatsu who is beside you sits on the bed and brings you close again. He holds you tightly as if he's afraid you'll disappear and that's when Choromatsu motions for the boys to get up. The boys leave the room minus Osomatsu who is still holding you tightly.

"Osomatsu-"

"I thought you were actually gonna die this time," he whispers.

Your eyes soften and you wrap you arms around him, "I'm sorry…"

He holds onto you tighter his entire body shaking, "Why did I have to become so attached?"

You nuzzle into him and ask, "Attached to what?"

He chuckles and leans back so your looking directly into his eyes.

"Attached to you," he whispers softly.

You stare in awe as your cheeks heat up. Osomatsu smiles genuinely and then rests his forehead against your own. You feel his hot breath on your cheeks as you blush and look down embarrassed. Osomatsu smirks at this and then leans in blowing air into your ear. You squeak leaning back, and looking away sheepishly. Osomatsu sighs and hugs you tightly once more, and you look to him silently.

He smiles softly before saying, "Don't you dare ever do something like this again."

You blink a few times before snorting and laughing. Osomatsu chuckles to before leaning back and kissing your forehead.

"I'm serious you know," he says with a soft smile.

You nod and grin, "I know."

 _And with one final kiss your worries melt away and you get ready for the encounter with this 'company' and figuring out how to tell Angel goodbye…._


	24. A Leap of Danger

As you sit in your room listening to the new Nyaa Chan album you see something move. You jolt feeling the bed bounce before seeing Angel grinning madly. You then wrap her in the tightest hug you possibly can holding her close to you. Angel squirms against you and then leans back giving you a confused look. You just smile and kiss her forehead breathing shakily.

"What was that?" she asks with a soft chuckle.

You shake your head saying, "I'm just glad you're here."

She gives you a look before shrugging and then hugging you once more. You hug her tighter glad that she's safe and so are you… However you realize you need to talk to her about what's going to happen…

"Oh! Did the boys tell you about how Totoko and I have been managing the cafe!" Angel exclaims excitedly.

You chuckle and shake your head, "No I haven't been informed…"

Angel beams before going into great detail about how she made fliers saying the cafe was in danger of closing down. Then Totoko came and decided to have a fundraiser for the cafe. Together they were able to make a bunch of food and get everything set up. On the day of the fundraiser tons of people showed up and they ended up making a bunch of money off it all.

"Wow the two of you did that by yourselves?" you ask.

Angel nods, "A lot of it was thanks to Totoko she wants to redeem herself from last time."

You sigh, "I've forgiven her a long time ago."

Angel chuckles, "Tell her that not me!"

You grin and ruffle the girl's hair before feeling nervous on bring the subject up about what she is. Angel looks to you as you wring your hands and bite your lip.

"Are you alright? You look nervous…" Angel asks.

You look up remembering what Kamimatsu and Akumatsu told you….

" _She's able to notice because she physically feels their pain. Any pain a person feels she feels it to. That's how she's able to find lost souls who need guidance…"_

You take in a deep breath before calming down and smiling warmly towards the young girl. She blinks surprised but just shakes her head. A few minutes later a nurse walks in so she can do a check up. Angel informs you that she's gonna head off and you decide you need to tell her something.

"Angel wait!" you exclaim.

She turns to you confused as you motion for her to come closer. Angel sits down next to you as you take in one more deep breath.

"I need to talk to you about something once this whole 'company' business is over ok?" you tell her.

She narrows her eyes confused, but nods, "Alright… Are you sure you're ok?"

You smile and nod, "Yes. Now go on and tell Totoko I say hello."

Angel mock salutes you and heads off with a big smile. You sigh before being taken by the nurse to your check up. You have no idea how the conversation with Angel will go and you're actually pretty nervous she'll run away…

You just hope for the best.

Finally the day has arrived. The day this 'company' is going to take over. However they don't know a few things. First they have no idea we've topped their bid by a big amount, and they have no idea we know they're fake. You were the only sensible by alerting the police so they are close by in case something happens.

It's been a pretty busy week with so many people stopping by to say hello to you or wish you luck. Angel has been by your side the entire time and you by hers. The boys have been working more too just in case anything goes wrong. Totoko still helps you while the boys are gone and finally she realizes she's forgiven.

"Are you ready?" Angel asks you softly.

You smile weakly, "As ready as I'll ever be.."

Angel grins and says, "I'll be by your side the whole time don't worry."

You smile ruffling her hair and she grins cheekily towards your direction. As you wait you hear the door open and see Hiro and another man this one older walk in. Angel freezes all of a sudden and slowly backs away and behind the counter. You give her a strange look before saying hello to the real Hiro.

"Hello Hiro, who is this?" you ask.

Hiro smiles and says, "This is my dad. We decided to get some fresh air, my grandmother just died…"

You give him a sympathetic smile and let them go sit down. Angel hides behind the counter staring at Hiro and the man strangely. You bump shoulders with her and she looks over to you sheepishly. You clean the dishes while the men order some food and drinks. You make them quickly and give them to the boys.

"Here you go boys," you say gently.

The older man looks completely broken and Hiro sighs, "Come on dad… Please just eat something?"

The man sighs before nodding and eating his food. Hiro smiles at this and starts to eat his own food. You clean up a few tables glancing back towards Angel who hides behind the counter staring at Hiro… You shake your head and keep on cleaning when the door opens again. This time a young man in all black walks in.

"You must be (y/n)," he says sternly.

You nod, "I am. So what?"

He scowls before saying, "I'm here to collect your monthly payment."

You roll your eyes, "Nice try but you aren't the landlady, and I only give my money to her."

The man freezes for a second before smiling and saying, "I'm a new employee!"

You smirk, "Oh really? I didn't hear about you when I went to check with my landlady."

He starts to clam up and look around desperately. You grin triumphant and walk away. The man growls before you hear a click and gasps. You turn around seeing the man with a gun in his hand pointed straight at you.

"Not again!"

You see the brothers appear out of nowhere standing in front of you protectively. The man rolls his eyes and points it straight at Todomatsu who trembles but manages to hold his ground. Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu slowly stand more in front of Todomatsu protecting him as well. The man groans before walking forward until he's only a few feet away.

"Just hand over the money will you?" he says.

Osomatsu growls, "No fucking way! We earned that money on our own for (y/n)!"

The man gets a disgusted look on his face, "Like I give a damn. This was supposed to be an easy job and yet you make it oh so difficult."

You sigh, "Maybe we should just give him-"

"NO!" All of the brothers shout.

You blink in surprise by the outburst as they all look to you and then to the man. They all stand their ground as they man holds up the gun aiming straight at them. You cry out trying to move them out of the way, but none of them budge. The gun is aimed right at Osomatsu when he pulls the trigger.

However it never hits him.

It hits someone else.

"Dad!" Hiro screamed as his father falls to ground limp.

You gasp by the sudden event. The moment the trigger was pulled Hiro's father jumped in the way and was shot. Hiro kneels down to his father crying. The man rolls his eyes and starts to pull the trigger again this time aiming straight at Hiro.

" **GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"**

The man is tackled by none other than Angel. She tackles him to the floor and the gun goes off hitting the ceiling. Everyone ducks for cover as you run and grab a rag to hold against Hiro's fathers wound. Angel and the man wrestle when he grabs the gun aiming it at her. Angel sucks in breath as the man cackles. She smiles grabbing the gun and aiming it at her forehead. The man gives her a bewildered look as she slowly moves his hand and the gun goes off.

 _But nothing happens_

"What the hell?" the man exclaims seeing no blood or wound on Angel.

Angel just smiles as police arrive and grab them man. He stares at Angel with wide eyes like she grew a second head. Then Angel sprints to Hiro and his father. She kneels down towards his face as the man coughs up blood. Angel forces him to look at her and when he does his eyes widen.

"Why have you come here spirit?" he asks brokenly.

Hiro looks to Angel confused when she says, "I came to tell you something important. It's about the day it happened."

He shakes his head, "No, I- I don't wanna hear it…"

Angel smiles bitterly and leans down close to him, "You need to hear it big brother… Because I forgive you. I forgave you a long long time ago… So please forgive yourself…"

Your eyes widen this was the boy who said those nasty thing to Angel… Hiro's father starts crying and he gasps his eyes latching onto something. Angel chuckles and strokes his hair.

"Do you see it? The light that's above you is now here and you won't have to hurt anymore…" she whispers to him.

He nods smiling slightly and you see Angel start to cry, "Tell mom and dad I love them ok? And Akio? I love you."

Akio miles warmly before whispering, "I love you to l-little sister…"

Angel wipes away her tears before whispering something in his ear and finally Akio's eyes close. Hiro stares at Angel in bewilderment while Angel silently cries over her brother. You rub circles into her back until people come to take him away. The brothers surround you while Angel runs off and Hiro watches silently.

Osomatsu hugs you close while Todomatsu is wrapped around your arm. Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu stand to your left and Karamatsu and Choromatsu on your right. They surround you in a group circle telling you everything will be alright and that it's finally over….

It's finally over isn't it?

Well…

Almost.


	25. A Leap of Faith

Once everything settles down you nestle into your group cuddle pile with the boys. They all refuse to leave you after that huge fiasco, and you honestly didn't really mind at that point. Osomatsu being the most touchy at the moment has you laying on top of him. Todomatsu holds onto your arm resting his head on your shoulder. Jyushimatsu is laying on your torso his arms wrapping around your waist. Choromatsu lays against your leg holding onto your pant leg. Karamatsu does something similar resting his chin on your thigh. Ichimatsu curls like a cat next to you on your right nuzzling into you.

"It's finally over huh?" you mutter.

Everyone hums in agreement and you say, "I was scared with all of you protecting me like that one of you could have been killed…"

Osomatsu hums, "Know you know how we felt."

You sigh, "Yea that really does suck…"

Ichimatsu mutters, "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt because I can't stand to stay in another hospital."

You chuckle, "I get you there Ichi. I don't plan on going to another hospital anytime soon…"

"Yea you don't plan on it," Todomatsu teases.

You roll your eyes, "Hey it's not like I planned to be targeted with guns."

Choromatsu sighs, "Leave them be they're probably tired."

You smile, "Thanks Choro, but I'm not super tired. Honestly I feel emotionally drained if anything."

The others nod agreeing with you and Karamatsu says, "I'm just glad my beauty is still in one piece~"

You chuckle and nod, "I'm glad I'm in one piece too."

Jyushimatsu then exclaims, "I'm happy we were able to save the CAFE!"

You smile brightly, "I'm happy too! This cafe means so much to me, and together we were able to save it…"

The rest all smile and nod and then you yawn ruining the moment. They all chuckle scooching closer and holding you close. Your eyes close and you think 'I'll just sleep for a few minutes…'

When your eyes open again it's 2 am and the boys are passed out completely. You laugh before squirming out of Osomatsu's grip and walking to the kitchen. You eat some chips, and have a soda when you see a young girl standing outside.

"Angel," you whisper.

You slowly creep outside and watch as she turns towards you with a smile.

"Morning, (y/n)," she greets.

You smile, "Morning… How you holding up?"

She sighs, "I'm ok.. Sorry if today was weird…"

You shake your head, "No it wasn't weird."

She glances to you with a smirk that you easily return. She puts on her sunhat before walking down the sidewalk slowly. You follow her quickly enjoying the peace and quiet. The moon is full and a bunch of stars are out. You smile gently as you walk onto the bridge. You peer over the edge into the murky water.

Angel smiles saying, "Did you know the water used to be really-"

"Blue? Clear?" you answer.

She furrows her eyebrows together asking, "How did you know that?"

You smile weakly, "I was shown. Angel…"

You sigh not knowing what to say, but Angel doesn't care as she justs stands beside you looking to the stars. You watch them twinkle in the sky before mustering up your courage. Angel glances over to you and you hug her tightly. She's pressed against you and you end up crying. Angel pushes back and looks at your crying face.

"W-what's wrong?!" she exclaims.

You sigh wiping away your tears. You touch her shoulders before kissing her forehead, and taking in deep shaky breaths.

" _I know what you are Angel. And more importantly. I know your real name."_

Angel stares at you with big eyes her mouth open in shock. You smile bitterly and sigh. She leans into your space and looks to the ground.

"So you know about my curse?" she asks.

You nod, "And I know how to reverse it…"

Angel looks to you with sad eyes, "(y/n) if you don't wanna do this-"

"No!" you exclaim, "there is no way I'm doing that. Not to you. Not ever."

Angel starts to cry and she hugs you tightly, "Thank you."

You cry as well holding onto her as tightly as you can, "I don't wanna let go…"

Angel leans back offering a big smile. You do your best to return it but you only end up crying harder. Angel laughs wetly wiping away your tears. You lean into the touch trying to memorize everything about these last moments with your angel. You hug her tightly once more when you feel something hot against your back.

"What the..?" you ask turning around.

You gasp seeing a bright light glowing like the sun. Angel stares at it and then to you. You bite your lip before kissing her forehead and whispering her name in her ear. Angel looks to you and laughs. She then hugs you tightly before whispering that same thing she whispers to everyone.

"My _Leap of Faith_ with you, is finished."

You start to bawl when she lets go and you drop to your knees. She smiles and then looks up. You turn and see the boys staring with big eyes before they lock onto you. They sprint towards you holding you close once more and looking to the young girl they all got to know a little bit. Angel smiles wetly and sighs looking towards the light.

"Is it normal to be scared?" she says to herself.

You laugh bitterly while the boys hold you watching as the young girl stands in front of the light shaking. She takes a step back when someone appears in front of her.

" _Kiyoshi…"_ Angel whispers.

Kiyoshi smiles brightly, a smile Angel thought she would never see. Angel then cries tears of joy before launching herself at him. Kiyoshi hugs her tightly as well, and the two cry together. Kiyoshi then sets her down and looks to you. You offer a smile that he gladly returns.

"Ready to take your final _Leap of Faith_?" he asks.

Angel takes in a deep breath before nodding, "Let's do this."

Kiyoshi smiles taking her hand and they walk towards the light when she turns to you.

"Hey! I need to tell you something!" she yells.

You nod and wipe away your tears, "What!?"

Angel grins and says, " _I LOVE YOU!"_

You pause before laughing and crying all at the same time and together with your boys you yell, " _WE LOVE YOU TOO!"_

Angel laughs and smiles brightly one more time before walking into the light hand in hand with Kiyoshi finally at peace…

When the light fades it's just you and the boys. They all hold you close and Jyushimatsu picks you up taking you home. You tell them about how she had to learn her name before she could go home, and they all grow curious.

"What was her name?" Ichimatsu asks.

You giggle and look to the stars above.

" _Her name was Faith."_

 _~FIN~_


End file.
